A Time of Reflection
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: She’s back! A sequel that looks into Gabby's emotional turmoil and why she trid to run away with Mindy in Reflected Reality. What was that girl thinking, anyway? Opens six months after RR, with a series of flashbacks as a recap to what happened.
1. Interim to ReTraining

_**Disclaimer** – I'm broke – as far as TMNT copyrighted monies are concerned. Please don't sue. _

_For some, Gabbymight be familiar to you as my original OC . For those who are not, she's featured in my first uploaded story - **Yosutebito Daughter** - and the co write that Ramica and I did together with **Reflected Reality**. _

_In the latter story, I showed a side of Gabby that no one even thought existed - especially me. LOL Don't know what the muses were doing, but I thought Gab's reaction and rebuttal to Rama's trashing Cassandra's music shop in that story fit with her personality. I won't go into details as to what happened afterwards, but I did wonder if it would be a good story to explore as to why Gabby reacted the way she did. _

_Obviously, I risk becoming cliche' with reintroducing her as more the disgruntled member of the clan, than what she was at the end of Yosutebito Daughter. _

_With that said, I am hoping to lead Gabby back to where she was, before the events in RR pushed her over the line. Where I sort of vilified her with many readers, I'm going to try to bring her back to where she was at the end of YD. However,it will take a few chapters to get her there. Please be patient and try to believe that it is possible for someone to make a U-turn with certain issues. _

_And, if you happen to read this chapter a second time, you will note that it is shorter than it was. That is because I split the chapter into two. It's original length was just too long. _

_Anyway... _

_Italics are for either inner thoughts or flashback events. _

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _

**A Time of Reflection  
**_by reinbeauchaser_

**Chapter 1 – Interim to Re-Training!**

With his tummy full, Jordan pulled away from his feeding and glanced up at his mother with a tired, milky smile. As she readjusted her blouse, she smiled back and affectionately stroked his head, watching as his eyes began to droop.

Carefully, so as not to jar him from his relaxed state, Gabby eased her son onto her shoulder and gave him a few gentle pats on his back. When she managed to get a burp or two, she brought him down into her arms again and, with a cloth, wiped his mouth clean. She then adjusted Jordan's tail and began rocking her son in the glider-chair where she sat.

Gabby smiled down at the young boy, observing her baby. She studied his face as his eyes began to close even more. She rocked Jordan a few minutes longer to lull him further to sleep and, after she was satisfied that her son was drowsy enough not to fight his naptime, she rose from her rocker to place him into his crib.

Even at six months of age, Jordan was beginning not to like naps, preferring to stay awake longer, just so he could interact with his mother and the rest of the family. He was a most gregariously friendly baby, easily stimulated into smiles and giggles with the slightest of provocations! Gabby knew she was truly blessed with such an easy-going child.

After the mother laid the infant on his back, Jordan opened his eyes once more and smiled lazily up at his mommy. The few baby teeth in his mouth gleamed white within the gap of his small snout. His near comical expression almost made Gabby laugh, but she held herself in check, lest she disturb his growing need for sleep.

Although Jordan had strong terrapin and iguanan characteristics, Gabby's half-human genetics were quite evident in his face. Contrary to his grandfathers' and uncles' pronounced nasal structure, Jordan's snout was not as projected and, in that way, he seemed almost human.

Still, his blue white hair and his tail definitely implied who his father was.

Jordan suddenly cooed, waking up just a little, as he baby-talked to his mommy, grinning as if he had just shared something funny, and Gabby couldn't help but grin back. But, she was determined that he would nap, so she spoke softy, "Time for nap-nap, Jordy", and gently dragged her finger along his cheek, caressing it softly.

The child yawned hugely under his mother's soft ministrations and blinked tiredly once more. Gabriella then covered him with a warm lightweight blanket, tucking it snuggly around her son. She next wound the butterfly mobile hanging directly above him and, soon, Braham's lullaby filled the nursery with its soft, timeworn tune.

The half-dozen glittery butterflies 'flew' in slow gentle circles, capturing the baby's attention for just a moment longer. However, the music – and Jordan's full tummy - had cast their spell and soon soothed the infant to sleep.

Captured by his sweet innocence, Gabby continued watching her son, a quiet peace coming over her. She observed the gentle rise and fall of his tiny chest, watched as his lips pursed and sucked, remembering his meal from moments ago. She sighed softly, _"Mmm, my little man."_

With October's cooler temperatures, she had dressed Jordan in one of his lightweight, long-sleeved footed one-piece, the yellow brushed cotton soft against his greenish tinted skin. The outfit's snap crotch allowed for easy diaper changes and, if it not for his tail, a reminder of his reptilian heritage, Jordan Leonardo Raphael would be like any other baby.

In appearance, though, he was very much like his father, Seth, Jordan's head crowned by silky mop of blue white hair. His other end sported the familiar tail of his paternal heritance, promising to get longer as the child grew.

Of course, the tail was rather problematic, as it was quite a feat for Gabby to clothe and diaper her son. Even though Jordan's extra extremity was not as long as it would be eventually, his mother still had to cut a hole in every piece of clothing and diaper to allow for his extra appendage. Yet, she knew that it was only for a short while and then Jordan would be out of diapers for good. After that and thanks to Don Tello's personal tailor, the boy would wear outfits specially made for his unique physical traits.

Although Jordan did not have a plastron in the way that his grandfathers and uncles had, there was still a slight, subtle indication of a shell on his back, like his mother – proof of his terrapin legacy. Moreover, his yellow-green skin coloring seemed a combination between Gabby's light green and his father's more albino hues. He did have his father's eyes, though, a clear colorless tint with subtle traces of yellow. It seemed that Jordan's sister, Mindy, was the only one to inherit her mother's blue eyes.

As Gabby thought more about her son's parentage, however, one of Jordan's grandfathers came to mind, and she couldn't help but moan just a little. Thinking about him, now, caused her to grip the top rail of the crib with crushing intensity. The more she thought of him, the more she tightened her hold, and, the more she tightened her grasp, the more her knuckles whitened. Then, as the wood protested audibly under her strong grip, before the railing could give way or crack, she relaxed her hands and breathed in a heavy but quiet sigh. She did this a few times to dispel the frustration bubbling up from within, using her cleansing breaths to calm her inner turmoil. She would have left the bedroom right then, too, but she knew her uncle was downstairs. Not yet wanting to join him, or anyone else for that matter - especially with their ninja-sensitive minds, Gabriella decided to sit back down in the glider-chair for a while. As she turned to do so, shaking the strain from her hands and flexing her fingers, before she could sit back down in the chair, she had a sudden, alarming thought.

Quickly and quietly, Gabby returned to the crib and studied it, worriedly running her fingers along the top railing, as if looking for something amiss. When she found none, she expelled a relieved sigh.

_"That's all I need. One more 'demerit' to my list if I had to explain THAT!" _she grumped to herself, thankful she hadn't cracked the wood from her abuse. Satisfied the crib wasn't damaged, Gabby returned to the chair and settled herself down.

Closing her eyes and taking deep calming breaths once again, she rocked back and forth…back and forth, trying to ease her discontent. With Monday only two days away, she had a lot to think about before starting her retraining. Whoever her sensei was going to be, for no one would tell her, she only knew that she would be expected in the dojo by seven that morning and every morning thereafter. Still, it bothered her that they felt it necessary not to tell her who would do the training. In fact, it concerned the young woman very much. Although she was positive that it wouldn't be Leonardo, as his present location in Japan at his ryu would make it impractical, she knew first hand how tough his other brothers could be on her. In fact, she wasn't sure which one to hope for. Even her father, or her half-brother, Devon, could be merciless.

Still, while Gabby trained in the dojo, Rahab would care for Jordan. It would be an easy job for her mother-in-law, too, where Jordy was a good baby – outside of getting him to take naps, that is. Gabriella looked over at her sleeping son, again, and wondered how long it would be before he would give them up entirely. Her first born, Mindy, had stopped napping all together at one year, the girl's maturation progressing faster than the average human baby did. Fortunately, Jordy fussed very little while awake and seemed more interested in smiling and cooing, than being difficult, so maybe it would be an easy transition.

Nevertheless, Gabby rather enjoyed the bit of time he napped, where she could get a break from meeting his every need. Although Jordan had began eating pureed baby foods a month earlier, Gabby still nursed him and would continue doing so, even through her training. Because of that, she would take breaks to suckle him.

In any event, she would be expected in the dojo every morning of each day…five days a week, every week, until such time that her 'sensei' deemed her 'educated' in the nuances of ninjitsu.

"Whoever 'sensei' _is_," she mumbled dispassionately. She felt her ire build up once again and so she tried to relax some more, attempting to employ the techniques that Leo had taught her while she was still in Japan. Despite how he irritated her, Gabby did appreciate some of his teachings. If not for his intrusive ways, she might have even come to like him more than she did – which was marginal at best.

Regardless, she _was_ glad for one thing. Her training would not be physical, at least not as much as it would be educational, unlike when she first arrived in Big Sur years earlier. Still, there were enough similarities between that event and now, that it almost seemed redundant.

"I must be a major pain in the butt to all of them!" she whispered in frustration. Her ire softened, then, as she remembered why she was in Carmel in the first place and not in Japan. In fact, as a subtle bit of guilt welled up inside of her, it caused Gabriella to think about the event leading up to her current situation.

She sighed deeply at the thought and wondered if she would ever 'get with the program'. It was something her father, Raphael, had suggested she consider during their flight home a couple of weeks earlier. He and Mike, along with Rahab, had made the return trip with Gabby in order to ensure her safe arrival at the estate. Yet, unlike when she first arrived four years ago, it wasn't because they were afraid she would runaway again. After all, she'd had her share of such adventures.

It was mainly because they feared for her genuine safety from others. Despite destroying what turned out to be the main cell of terrorists responsible for Don's kidnapping, the clan was still hesitant about leaving Japan and the safety of the ryu. To ensure that end, Thomas had strengthened security at Mike's house and had the perimeter alerts extended well into the private reserve surrounding the estate. Although the clan would never underestimate an attack at Mike's house, they didn't care to take any chances. As it was, Don's security sensors were far beyond even those employed at government instillations. In short, if anyone trespassed, the interlopers would be dealt with swiftly and immediately.

Had it been otherwise, though, and the danger still persisted, Gabby knew that Leo would have put her as far from her daughter as possible while still remaining within the ryu's property in Japan. After Gabriella's latest interference, it had been his request to remove her influence completely, just so she would not compromise Mindy's training. That was why Gabriella was now in California without her daughter. She was just grateful that Leo had not kept Jordan, too.

Sighing once more and pushing back her tears of frustration, Gabby squeezed her eyes tight and took another deep breath. She struggled against her rising emotions, realizing she had made a huge mistake in Japan. Still, Gabby felt somewhat justified for reacting the way that she did. "If they would only have listened to me instead of just judging me," she complained under her breath, "I know Leo would have understood."

Yet, that wasn't what happened and now, here she was –again – awaiting her lessons.

Still, thinking about her re-training, Gabby was glad that she would at least have the afternoon and evenings off, unlike her first time. Back then, she spent nearly every day, five days each week, in the basement dojo, not seeing the light of day other than what she saw first thing in the morning. It had been a depressing time, made tolerable only with the promise of seeing Seth again if she cooperated.

Gabby suddenly chuckled derisively, realizing her current predicament seemed to be repeating that event. Still, knowing she wouldn't be spending as much time in the basement as she had before, seemed to be the only bright spot in a place that she saw as her personal prison.

Sighing deeply, she sat in the chair and rocked some more, her mind wandering, trying to think of anything but Monday and of leaving Mindy in Japan.

And, as she did, Gabriella found herself recalling, again, what happened six months prior. She couldn't even run away from her own thoughts, the way they kept reminding her of her past deeds. Was this part of her punishment? Had Leo exercised some ninja spell on her, some technique to cause her to replay her accusing actions? She wouldn't have put it past him, that much she was certain. He was as wily as he was wise, subtle in his actions, and mysterious enough to keep her wary of his intentions.

Nevertheless, Gabby couldn't help the familiar disturbing images that came to mind, forcing her to remember what she had done to cause her banishment from her daughter in the first place. She closed her eyes against them, trying to control the panic rising viciously within her. Then, what she did before that, what instigated her premature delivery of Jordan, made her inwardly cringe. If it wasn't for what she had done then, maybe Leo would have forgiven her transgressions in Japan. Yet, that wasn't the case and she, once again, thought about her foolish decision to run away with Mindy.

_How stupid_, she muttered silently.

Still, she couldn't ignore the awful recollection of taking Mindy from Mike's estate the way she did, discretely calling for a cab and taking off in the middle of the night with her young daughter. With Gabby herself eight months pregnant, it was a foolhardy act and even now, as she sat in the rocking chair and rocked, she could feel the despair she had felt then, too, as if it had happened yesterday. Once more, she experienced the deep sadness of leaving her beloved husband behind, the overwhelming remorse of possibly not seeing him again, her plan to protect her - their - daughter from ninjitsu and what she perceived to be its murderous traditions. Although she continued to hold to the same opinion about the ancient warrior trade, Gabby couldn't deny her guilt with how she had drugged Seth to keep him asleep. She made it worse, too, with her doing the same to her daughter, if only to keep the child quiet, while traversing the long driveway to the main road.

Gabriella's disconcerting memories weighed against her and, as she rocked, she gripped the armrests with her next memory. It had all ended in a park, with a group of drunken men who were moments away from raping her, with Mindy possibly suffering from the same fate. Had it not been for the family rescuing them and had it not been for the kunoichi, Ramica, Gabby realized that she might have lost her life and that of her daughters - all because of her unvoiced fears.

And her recollections were enough to bring back uglier events from nearly four years before that, events that led to Mindy's own conception.

With that assault coupled now with the near second rape, it had compounded the inner turmoil plaguing Gabby shortly after she had arrived in Carmel. It was what Leo had sensed from her in Japan when he began his sessions with Gabriella, what he had tried to help her through, to work her issues out into the open.

Stubbornly, despite his help and his kindness, it had fallen apart when Gabby challenged Devon's authority over Mindy. It was a sudden reaction, of course, borne out of her motherly instincts to protect, and maybe she had overreacted, but - react she did.

Now, she had all she could do to quell the trembling of her hands, battling her disconcerting recollections, as they seemed to assault her relentlessly.

"I bet he did tinker with my mind!" she spat softly, wondering how much Leo had 'read' during her stay in Japan. He would be one to play stupid, of course, allowing her to trip herself up, to then reach 'in' and grab what tidbit of proof he needed to know what she was hiding from him, her fears that fed her over protectiveness.

Although she had tried to keep her inner turmoil private – even from her own husband, it was possible that Leo had sensed the truth. Gabby had learned well enough how his father felt concerning fears and, if there was one particular kernel of wisdom that the girl had learned, it was to keep her thoughts in check.

_Maybe,_ Gabriella thought, _if I had not been so careless with my feelings, Leonardo would have been none the wiser. Maybe it began with that morning, after my walk through the ryu's gardens? _

_xxxxxxxx _

_"Where were you?" Seth had asked irritably. _

_As Gabby stepped through the front entrence of the guesthouse where they were staying, "I went for a walk," she snapped, keeping her voice low. She closed the door behind her and then slipped her shoes off, nudging them next to the wall with her foot. As she headed for the back bedrooms, Seth followed her. She tried to ignore him, though, her mind on other things. Gabby desperately longed for home and her impatience to return was beginning to show. Japan was nice, but she wanted the familiar sites of Big Sur, again - or even Connecticut! _

_However, Don's recovery from his injuries suffered during his kidnapping and torture had forced the family to stay in seclusion at the Japanese ryu. Then, coupled with the possible threat of attack should they leave the compound, Leo had imposed a form of martial law. Consequently, Gabby didn't know how long it would be before they could all fly home. _

_Fortunately, it was late spring and not winter. During the latter part of the year, the higher elevations of the main island of Honshu, Japan, always had snow. With a newborn to worry about, now, Gabby hoped their homecoming would happen before then. She was certain that Jordan would not do well in freezing temperatures, not where he had a heavier dose of reptilian heritage than his sister, Mindy did, did. _

_Still, even after a month since rescuing Don, Leo had refused to let anyone leave the compound. Until they could be safe from those who had kidnapped his brother, Leonardo deemed going for supplies the only excuse for leave his ryu and only by the senior members of the clan. Everyone else was restricted, becoming nothing more than virtual prisoners of the expansive compound where they were staying. _

_And it seemed that Gabby was the only one chafing under such confinement and restrictions, too. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the little vacation. _

_Not too surprisingly, Riahna had fallen in love with all the gardens, their lush assortment of flowers keeping the girl more than busy. As for Gaele, even though she was anxious to get back to Connecticut and the lab there, Don had made sure his niece had a pseudo lab to work in, as well as the right type of computer to transfer her work to the stateside operations. As for the others, Seth and Devon had both begun an intense study of their ninjitsu discipline, as far as the physical aspects of it were concerned. Their first taste of battle had been successful, but it still exposed areas in their training that needed a heavy dose of fine-tuning. Consequently, they spent a good part of the day at the compound's private dojo the family often used. _

_Currently, though, Seth had taken the day off and that was when his wife had suddenly disappeared, only to return a moment ago. _

_Without saying anything to her husband, Gabby walked into the hallway that led to their sleeping quarters. _

_Seth followed her silently as he studied his wife, clearly not happy with her. He mentally tried to pry a little bit, trying to sense where her mood was, any stray thought that could help him understand Gabby's emotional state. But all he found was a new mental wall that she had learned to erect lately. He would have challenged her right then about it, as well as for her rudeness, too, if not for his sleeping son. But he didn't and so he waited to see if his wife would open up to him willingly. _

_Despite his parents' soft discourse, Jordan continued to sleep peacefully, cuddled within the confines of the snuggly strapped to his mother's front torso. _

_As Gabriella stepped quietly into his room, she carefully tried to disentangle herself from Jordan's carrier. Gently holding her son with one arm, she slipped the other out from one of the padded straps of the snuggly. As she struggled, Seth assisted her, holding onto a snuggly-encased Jordan for a moment, to allow Gabby to remove the carrier from herself. _

_That was when she noticed her husband's unsettled expression and she sighed, "I'm…sorry, Seth, for snapping at you earlier. I'm – oh, I'm just stressed out, I guess," she apologized, shrugging, "With having to stay here like a prisoner, then with Don's recovery, and now Devon and how strange he's been acting lately." _

_"We're not prisoners, Gabs. Father's only worried about us and is trying to keep us safe. As for Devon he's lost Rama, Gabby, how do you expect him to act?" Seth bit out gently, quirking one worried eyebrow at his wife, "It was his only chance to…" _

_"I know, this, Seth; it's not lost on me, okay – or on anyone, but it's…it's been a month already." _

_"What does time have to do with it, Gabs, when you've lost the one and only opportunity to have a normal life, a family?" _

_Gabby looked at her husband, as he held their sleeping son, the snuggly still wrapped protectively around the infant. She sighed again and then offered her hands, indicating for the baby. As Seth handed Jordan over to her, he exchanged his son for the snuggly, allowing his wife to lift the infant from his carrier. Cradling Jordan close to her chest, now, and as if he would quite literally float away, Gabriella closed her eyes. She nuzzled the top of his fuzzy head with her nose, his newborn sprout of blue white hair soft as goose down. She heaved another heavy sigh and then looked up at her husband again. Her eyes were now liquid pools of empathic grief and, despite her attempt not to cry, a single tear trailed down her face. Gabby then shuddered from her repressed emotions and she began to weep quietly. _

_Her sobs were soft at first, "I…should have forgiven her, Seth…I should have- before Rama left… to rescue Don, but I…I didn't…I'm…" She suddenly buried her face against Jordan's tiny head, "I must seem an awful person to you." _

_Seth quickly took their son from her before the infant woke up, "No you aren't, Gabby," he cradled the newborn protectively, " You're just – confused is all, about what Rama was and what she had to know in order to survive in her world." As Seth held Jordan into his arms, the baby stirred just a little. The infant squawked once and then settled back to sleep once again. Laying him down in his bassinette and quickly covering the tiny child with a blanket, Seth gently stroked the boy's tummy. When the father was certain that Jordan was a sleep, Seth turned and took hold of Gabby's arm. He then led her out of the room. _

_At first, Gabby didn't protest, but followed along, weeping almost inconsolably as her husband took her to their bedroom. _

_When she realized what room she was in, Gabby resisted, "No, Seth, I'm not tired," she declared through her sobs, "I'm just…" _

_However, before she could protest further, Seth slipped one arm behind her legs and, supporting her back with his other arm, scooped her into his embrace, carrying her to bed. After gently laying her down and drawing the covers over her, he slipped in along side his wife, protectively wrapping his arms around her. _

_"You might not be tired, my love, but I know for a fact that you're exhausted." He cuddled her head under his chin and hugged her tightly, kissing her curly mop of red hair, "And you've been having nightmares again, haven't you?" _

The memory of his words caused Gabby to slow her rocking. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair's headrest. That was her first mistake, not telling Seth about her dreams, not confiding in him – and him alone. She was certain that if she had, he would have helped her through the trauma of her experiences, rather than letting his father do the job.

It still might not have changed the outcome, yet it was much easier to wonder about such things, second-guessing the situation and imagining what might have happened had she been more forthcoming with her spouse.

And even though Gabby realized Leo was patient, she knew too well that he was quite determined, as well. He had this knack for seeing more than Gabby wanted him to see and knowing more than she herself wanted to know.

In the end, all Leonardo did, in her opinion, was muddy the waters of her life. In short, Gabby was tired of having every issue, every fear, every aspect of her 'imperfection' held under Leonardo's ninjitsu microscope.

"No wonder Father chaffed under his leadership!" she grouched.

_"Seth tells me that you are having nightmares, Gabriella." _

Recalling Leonardo's words still caused Gabby to recoil, even though that particular confrontation had happened months earlier. Actually, it had begun innocently enough. Yet, if what had followed afterwards had not happen at all, Gabby was certain she would have made amends with her father-in-law. She would not have had a reason to challenge him and then she would still be in Japan with Mindy and Seth.

She longed to reconcile, too, but now – now, here in California, how would that happen, she asked herself.

Gabby took a few more deep breaths, keeping them quiet so as not to disturb Jordan's sleep, trying to do what Leo had taught her and in the way that he had tutored her. Remembering how she had tried in the beginning to be obedient to his instruction regarding her issues, _"To ignore them makes them more persistent, to embrace them quiets their voice," he had told her one time, _she allowed herself the next memory and it caused her to suck in a disconcerting breath.

Gabriella recalled that after Seth had put her to bed, after she had broken down in front of him. she had hoped her sojourn through Leo's compound earlier would have placated her anxieties, but it hadn't. That was why she had snapped at Seth when he had questioned her about her whereabouts. The way he had postured himself then, when she first walked inside their little guesthouse, the look in his face, the expression in his eyes, all seemed to confirm Gabriella's greatest and most anxious fear. It was a fear borne of when she had tried to run away with Mindy, before they knew about Don's kidnapping. It was a fear that still haunted her, even now, here in Carmel.


	2. Intrusive Introspection

**_Disclaimer _**– _Once again, I'm without any income generated from writing TMNT stories. I only own Gabby, Mindy, Jordan, and Cassandra Edwards. Be it known, too, that I am only borrowing characters owned exclusively by Wendy Peabody (aka Aignatius on Stealthy Stories). Her OC's are Rahab, Gaele, Devon, Seth, and Riahna. _

_Anyway, go read Aig's fics, they're awesome and mine pale in comparison next to hers. Let her know what you think of her stories, too! It's only polite, ya know. _

_Anyway, I decided to cut the first chapter in half. So, for the most part, Chapter 2 – for those who have already read Chapter 1 – will be familiar to you. I did make a few changes, adding more dialogue and scenes. But – to be honest – nothing different outside of how it originally read. I just thought the first chapter was too long. _

_I did re-write or add parts to that chapter, as well, but I am not stating such as to beg for a second read. I'm just stating what I did – which is what I always do, and that is to improve where I feel I need to. LOL_

_I hope to have chapter three written and uploaded sometime – just as soon as I can think of what to write. :0) I know how this is going to go and end, it's just the path leading to it that seems a bit obscure to me right now. The dreaded WB is trying to take route - again. -_

_As before, though, italics imply either thought or flashbacks events._

_Be blessed,_

**A Time of Reflection**

**by** **reinbeauchaser**

_**Chapter 2 – Intrusive Introspection**_

_Gabriella sat in the lotus position in front of Leonardo, her father-in-law and jonin of the clan._

She waited.

The platform where Leo sat on wasn't more than four inches higher than where Gabby was, but the pillow he was using made him appear as if he were looming over her. As a result, to position himself the way Leo was doing now, forced Gabby to look up at him.

As Seth had told her not long before, it was a psychological technique that Leo used whenever he needed to 'cut to the chase'. 

_Initially, her sessions with his father had begun after they had rescued and returned Don to the clan. Gabby had willingly complied, too, since her repentance for running away was quite sincere. _

_Over the next few weeks, however, she began to realize that she had issues she was quite uncomfortable with or unwilling to share with Leo. It didn't take too long before she began to chafe under his direction, too. She was starting to find it increasingly more difficult to endure his pointed and oftentimes intrusive queries. After one rather uncomfortable meeting with Leo, she later complained to Seth how his father postured himself with her. _

"_I know he's doing it deliberately, Seth. He just wants to intimidate me, to cow me into submission!" she complained after returning from one such session, "He keeps asking me questions I don't want to answer!"_

_Seth knew that his wife was upset, the way she had stormed into the guesthouse. He could tell that whatever his father had asked of her, had hit a sore spot with Gabby. Still, he understood best of all why Leonardo would be so persistent. "He'll do whatever is necessary to get to the root of your problem, Gabby," Seth had explained to her. _

"_I just wish he'd stay out of my mind, though! Can't he operate like a normal person?" she fumed, grabbing up a few of Mindy's scattered toys and tossing them into the toy box. Currently, her daughter was with Devon at the dojo. That alone added to Gabby's momentary discontent. _

"_Good grief, Gabs, he's ninja - and," Seth had nearly laughed, "in case you haven't noticed, he's not normal and neither are we!"_

"_Well, maybe so, but I can tell that he hates me, I just know it," his wife had bemoaned insecurely._

"_Father does NOT hate you, Gabby, he's just – well – he wants you to understand yourself and he wants you to come to terms with certain things, is all." _

"_Is all?" Gabby chuckled, "Seems Leo's only interested in promoting his will as jonin, as if nothing else matters to him but to insure everyone's on the same page of ninjitsu that he is."_

"_No, that's not it, Gabs. Father is only concerned about your welfare and about the health of the clan." Seth tried to counter, "It's his responsibility. If one person is out of sorts, then that affects the whole family. It wouldn't matter much if we were as separated like we were years ago, but where we're all living pretty close together right now, it's important for us to find unity. It's Father's job to make sure of it."_

"_Then explain to me why he doesn't demand as much from MY father!" Gabby complained. _

_It was true, Raph – in Gabby's eyes – had very little expected from him. He didn't have to attend meetings or do katas or even hang out with the other members of the clan. He didn't ignore anyone and he did make most gatherings, but it was quite obvious to Gabriella that Raphael enjoyed a kind of freedom she could only hope for. _

_Laughing, Seth shook his head, "I am NOT getting into that debate. Suffice it to say, your father has earned his right to be his own person, but if you watch him carefully, Gabs, you'll see him show respect for the leadership in this clan, even though he may have a difference of opinion or even harbor resentment."_

_Regardless of how much Seth tried to explain things to her, though, Gabby still seemed irritated whenever Leonardo would call her to sit with him. It bothered her like nothing else to have him prick at her mind with questions she would have much rather ignore. Where she could not avoid him, though, she gave him short non-committal answers to his queries in his attempt to unravel the mystery that was her._

_And it was because of her stubborn resolve not to cooperate that Leo insisted Gabby spend time with him each morning at his hilltop residence. _

_Nevertheless, Gabby interpreted these little 'get-togethers' as nothing more than punishment for running away when she did._

Regardless, though, there was at least one thing for which she was thankful. 

_Leonardo hadn't required of her any physical training in ninjitsu, yet. _

_Gabriella was certain it was because she had just birthed Jordan only a few weeks earlier. Where she was still recovering from that experience, she wondered if Leonardo would want her to return to learning the arts again once she had healed. So far, she had escaped such training after she found herself pregnant with Mindy more than four years earlier - and she was not the least bit disappointed, either! _

Still, the time spent under Leo's critical eye had unnerved the girl quite a bit and she wasted not a word in stating so to her husband.

"Why does he have to be so – intrusive about it, though?" she had complained, "Why can't your father let me work my own problems out?"

Seth had only shrugged as he explained, "Just Father's way to get you out of denial, to face your issues as soon as possible. Dad's only doing what he feels he has to, Gabs, to help you." Seth had sighed then and took his wife in his arms, "He knows you've been struggling through the aftermath, the way everyone has, but you seem to be having a harder time of it."

Gabby knew her husband was right. After the rescue team returned with Don, it bothered her greatly to see Seth so cut up the way he was. For Mindy's sake, though, Gabriella stifled her own cries, not wanting her daughter to become overly worried. It was enough that Min noticed her father's 'boo boos', as she called them, and that Seth was upright and vertical and talking coherently. The injuries were minor, compared to Don's, and Gabby was grateful her husband was alive and had returned in one piece.

_And, it was imagining the kind of fighting he had to do to justify his wounds that had started Gabby's nightmares, too._

_Of course, with everyone's injuries and then Rama's presumed death, it only added to her anxiety. How Rahab, Gaele, and Riahna could just carry on afterwards without appearing profoundly affected caused Gabby to pull into herself. Yes, they grieved collectively for losing the kunoichi; where they had begun to accept her as part of the family – and more so where Devon had fallen in love with Rama. _

_Still, Gabby hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself, to act as if Seth's injuries mattered more to her than Devon's loss did for him. Where her own mother seemed to take things in stride, too, concerning Don – and his injuries were far more grievous than Seth's or anyone else's - Gabby felt she should behave appreciatively._

_And she was appreciative, but it was the unknown, once again, that caused her to tremble at night. She would wake up drenched in nervous sweat, only to slip out of bed to cry alone in the bathroom. She didn't know if Seth had sensed her distress or not, for he never asked or challenged her about it, and it was this, too, that made things worse for her. It caused Gabby to wonder a great deal about how her own husband felt towards her, now._

_What made it worse, though, was that Gabby had yet to forgive Rama for her attack on her mother, CassieNow that the kunoichi was dead - that is if the blast had indeed killed her, Gabby had lost the opportunity to make things right between them again._

……………__

It was a month later that Gabby now found herself sitting before Leo once again, as she had every morning since he had begun requesting her presence. The two of them had just finished a short time of meditation - or prayer, which Gabby preferred doing rather than meditating the way Leo did.

_As they ended their quiet time, she tried to prepare herself for his forthcoming instruction, trying to quell her wish to be anywhere but where she was._

She watched Leonardo as he studied her. His steady penetrating gaze making her feel small and vulnerable, as it always did. The way Leo looked at her told Gabby it was as if he saw an enervating 'weed' of weakness just waiting to be uprooted. 

It also it seemed to her that Leonardo was more than willing to do the plucking, too.

"Gabby, I have learned you have been having nightmares," Leo stated. He watched her as her countenance hardened from his comment, her mental wall rising up again and closing off her emotions. Leo sighed, tired of her games, tired of trying to get Gabriella to tell him what was really bothering her without directly asking her. He was certainly tired of her skirting the issues with simple and uninformative answers.

_So far, she had been quite resistant with previous sessions and so his patience had worn thin._

It was now time to 'cut to the chase', to ask directly. 

"_Have you or have you NOT been having nightmares, Gabby?" he asked sternly._

As she weighed Leonardo's question, Gabby suddenly realized that Seth must have told him about what had happened the day before, where she had broken down crying. It was obvious to her Leonardo knew about it and was just waiting for her to open up on her own.

For a moment, she bristled with resentment.

Just the same, she was aware that Leo was gauging her emotions, too, and so she could only shrug as she replied, "A few, yes, but not that many." With her voice as calm as she could make it, she reasoned, "I'm sure it can't be helped. After all, I worried a lot about Seth when he and everyone else were out rescuing Don. I worried about all of you, in fact." She swallowed and took a quick breath, "But, when Seth returned to the ryu and I saw his injuries, and then Don's, and everyone else's, not to mention finding out that Rama had died…something like that is bound to…cause a few bad dreams," and then she added, straightening almost as a challenge, "How can anyone **not** have nightmares, Leo?"

Leo chose to dismiss her offensive posturing, where she was offering offered more of herself now, than she had before. He rewarded her by not challenging her attitude, so he concurred, "In part, Gabriella, I agree." He paused and then said, "Yet, everyone else has dealt with the aftermath and are moving on – even Riahna." He tilted his head to her, "So it begs me to ask why you have not."

"What makes you think I haven't?" she replied tersely.

_Having all he could do to keep from rolling his eyes in exasperation, Leo countered, "Because – you've been having nightmares, Gabby. No one else is, only you!"_

Leo maintained a steady eye upon her, studying Gabby intently, and waiting for her to open up to him.

Gabriella felt the strength of his observation, too. She took a breath to steel herself against it, knowing what he was trying to do. Worse still, she knew he knew she was faking her confidence, and so, she tried to bring her wall up once again.

And, she failed miserably with that as well. She realized it the moment she saw the faintest of smiles spread along Leonardo's face. 

"You have not recovered, Gabby, despite your assurances to the contrary. There is more to your problem than what you want to admit, isn't there?" he asked her, quirking one eye-ridge wisely.

Now, Gabriella looked away, almost instinctively. Yes, there was more – much more – but she would not divulge it here, not where Leo had the means to test and challenge every fear and paranoia she owned. There wouldn't be any escape for her from his scrutiny if she did open up and in the way that he wanted her to. 

No, she promised herself, he would never learn about her inner agony.

Yet, as with all things under Leonardo's keen observations, she failed that fight as well.

His face suddenly softened compassionately as he asked, "How long have you been having these anxiety attacks, Gabriella?"

It was then Leonardo felt the tremor in her soul, the unbridled fear in her heart. Her fleeting yet overwhelming sense of helplessness ebbed and flowed, like waves crashing against the shoreline, eating away at her resolve, her confidence, and her peace. It was tumultuous and terrifying and, in that moment, it surprised Leo he had not noticed it before.

_Although she had yet to perfect it – with her more volatile feelings far too easy for him to discern - Leo realized in sudden epiphany that Gabby had found a way to hide her emotions. If not for Seth telling him the evening before about her nightmares, about her reluctance to talk to about them, Leo would have been unaware. _

_Over the past month, his concern for the clan's safety and his brother's recovery had taken precedence. Those concerns had obviously distracted Leo from Gabriella's inner struggles._

As it was, though, in the beginning, Leonardo had dismissed her fluctuating emotions as nothing more that post trauma stress. She had not only just escaped a brutal assault with her daughter, but had given birth to Jordan soon after and a few weeks prematurely, too. Although the boy was perfectly fine, Leo knew that Gabby – and Seth - had been worried, and although their fears proved unfounded, they were genuine concerns nonetheless.

_Add to that the rescue mission where she could only imagine the dangers and horrors the team experienced, it wasn't any surprise that she would be affected in some way. _

_However, after Don's rescue, Leonardo had been pleased to see Gabby delve into raising his grandchildren. The love she showed them satisfied Leo that Gabby's emotional turmoil was just an expression of her worry for her children and nothing more._

Yet, as time went by, her frequent and unannounced exploration of the expansive estate had piqued his curiosity. Leo would have shadowed her, too, to find out what she was doing, but he had other duties that demanded his attention.

_Nevertheless, he knew that her mysterious sojourns concerned his son. The way Gabby would just 'leave', not telling anyone where she was going or even announcing that she was leaving, worried him. Leo realized that there wasn't any way for Gabriella to escape the ryu, nor – he believed - would she want to, considering what happened the last time she left the clan without notice._

In either case, he understood that, even though Gabby would not want to leave, she was still trying to run away.

Leonardo was fully aware of the many secluded spot to meditate or pray in and not be disturbed – or even found. After all, the ryu was expansive in size. It encompassed hundreds of acres with numerous places of serenity and peace for those needing it, where one could find balance in their lives.

And, as Leonardo focused on Gabriella's emotions, as he studied her physical reactions a little more, in that moment he realized that she had been trying to find hers. 

_It was all too obvious to the master, now, that she had failed to do so, too._

"My child, you do not have to suffer alone," Leo offered kindly.

"You – you could not understand, Leonardo," Gabby insisted as gently as she could. She knew to hide anything from him, now, was a fool's folly. He was fully in-tune with her; of that, she was aware. She looked up at her father-in-law and quickly bowed her head, almost in shame. She swallowed back her fear and wondered if now would be a good time to admit her inner battle. She was tired of fighting it, tired of enduring the pain, tired of not feeling better. She was certain Leo knew she was battling something overwhelming.

With a shuddered breath, she blurted out in a rush, "Everything that I have done, everything done to **me**, you could not possibly understand what I am feeling or what I've been through!" She heaved a heavy breath and had all she could do to keep from getting up and running away. But she stayed where she was, knowing the futility of doing otherwise, because Leo would eventually catch up with her. 

_And the next morning would find her sitting before him again, anyway._

Leo sat there and studied Gabby. He smiled a little, sensing her self-control. Then, he allowed, "You – are correct, Gabriella, but do not think that because I have never done what you have done, that I do not feel empathy for you." He felt her emotions tremble, "Your recent actions have been forgiven; please understand this, Gabriella. Also, the young man responsible for raping you years ago has been taken care of, as you know." He smiled a little wider, "And Mindy is a wonderful child! Despite the circumstances of her conception, she has brought a joy to the family that I hoped would have overshadowed how she came to be."

Nodding in unusual meek agreement, Gabby sniffed, her emotions almost bubbling over. Still, she kept her head bowed.

Leo leaned forward and gently touched her shoulder, "You cannot live in your past, my daughter. Continuing to do so will only make your present and your future more difficult to find."

Instant indignation filled her. Gabby felt truly insulted. To have someone, even Leo, trivialize her experiences the way he seemed to be doing now, angered her.

She snapped her head up and glared at Leonardo, "Words do little to change what happened, Leonardo. They cannot **keep** me from remembering!" She huffed, "You sit there on your pillow and **preach** to me, when I'm the one suffering? Words are all that you are telling me, and – as you should know, Leo - words cannot - move - mountains!"

Leonardo took his hand from Gabby's shoulder and sat hard on his pillow, straightening authoritatively, "I do not presume that my words will instantly heal your emotional turmoil, Gabriella! To assume such would make me - a fool!" He narrowed his expression a bit, "But I will expect you to meet with me every morning AND, now, every evening from this moment on. During that time, you will meditate with me and open your heart and mind, so that I may help guide you to an inner peace."

She seethed, not cowed in the least, "You cannot help me find inner peace when you've never been to my personal hell,"

"A hell that you are in part responsible for?" he queried sarcastically, raising one eye ridge as a challenge, "and one that you have yet to forgive yourself from? I would think with your Christian faith, you would have found it by now, that Seth would have shown you where in the Bible you can find such solace." Leo studied Gabriella as she looked at him, her expression wavering, as he added, "I may have to speak with him, in fact, to see why he could not help you." He saw her eyes tear up then, one lone drop finding release as it coursed down her cheek.

With a voice nearly choking with emotion, Gabby replied softy as she hung her head, "Leonardo, Seth – does not know."

"You – have not told him how you have been feeling?" Leo knew this, but he also knew she had to admit it. 

Gabby only shook her head 'no'.

"Then you must!"

"I can't, Leo," Gabby declared, her voice breathless, "We've…we've never talked about what I've done. After Don's kidnapping, Seth's never – had time to say anything to me. And we have been too worried about other things since then, too busy raising and caring for our children." Now bolder, her voice rose in intensity as she rushed her words, "I can't – talk about IT with him, what I DID, why I did it, what almost happened, I can't even…"

Leo cut her off with a raised hand, "Quiet, please, Gabriella." He saw how heavy she breathed, as if she had just finished a marathon. She sat there, spent, harried, and it seemed she was truly suffering. He could easily sense her trepidation, the fear in her heart, and her insecurity about 'something'. He knew she had to end this self-loathing.

It was then that he understood and it nearly shocked him.

"You are afraid…that Seth may not love you as much as he once did?"

Gabby's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. In that moment, she confirmed to Leo what he had just realized. The tears once unbidden now fell freely from her eyes and streamed down her face. She huddled into herself, now, chin to chest, wrapping her arms tightly around her torso, and sobbing as the weight of her deepest fear overwhelmed her.

Leo quickly stood up from his pillow. As he stepped off the dais, he bent down and gathered Gabriella into his arms, forcing her to stand with him. He pressed her to his plastron, his forehead leaning against hers, "Never, ever believe that my son could stop loving you. No one in this family can, Gabby." He felt her collapse submissively, into his embrace and cry into his shoulder as he continued to hold her securely. Leo placed a hand along her back, caressing it, as he went on to say, "Yes, you are still stubborn – and probably will continue to be. What you did in California caused us much grief, but that grief has turned to joy because we have you back." 

He pulled away from her, then, "You are like a prodigal daughter, Gabriella. You are important to us and not because you can have children. You are important…" Leo cupped her chin to tilt her head up so that she would look at him. He smiled at her, "because you are family."

- - - - - - -

Had things continued the way they did then, more than ever Gabby felt Leonardo would not have sent her back to Mike's estate in California. Maybe, just maybe, she would have finally understood the things Leo was trying to teach her, too.

However, that was not what happened.

Like ice under a hot desert sun, the comforting memory of Leonardo's words and hugs melted away when she thought of Devon. Gabby gripped at the armrests of the rocker again with both hands, but released them quickly and realized she desperately needed a cup of tea.

Gabriella angrily stood up from the chair to leave the room. The last thing she wanted was her brooding dark mood to disturb Jordan's sleep. She quickly walked over to the doorway, switched on the monitor, and quietly left her son to his dreams.

After gently closing the door behind her, Gabby slipped downstairs to the main foyer, beyond which lay the kitchen.

Rather than returning to her own smaller house with Jordan, Gabby had decided early on to stay in Mike and Rahab's larger one. The fact that Seth still remained in Japan made her uneasy to be by herself in their home out back. In fact, she had moved into the same bedroom at the top of the stairs she had used when Don had brought her out to California the first time. The only difference was she shared the room with Jordan, now, his nursery no more than a corner where she had set up his crib and other baby things.

Nevertheless, her situation still seemed all too familiar to her with what happened during arrival years earlier. She was not very cooperative then, either. As she stepped down the stairs, she chuckled to herself a bit, the memory allowing a brief interval from her discontent. "_Yes, I guess I still have a lot to learn."_

Even though that was over four years earlier, thinking about that time made her more melancholy. Her grief was still quite fresh from losing her surrogate father. Despite how long it had been, she still missed him terribly and wanted more, now than before, Perry's soft, fleshy hugs and his gentle baritone voice. The Professor could always calm her volatile moods, even when she was mad at him.

So much different from Raphael, she thought.

Even though she knew her birth father only sounded gruff, he actually was kind – unless he was pissed off at someone. 

And that thought caused Gabby to shiver just a bit, as she remembered how angry he had been with her for trying to run away. He had waited until she was home from the hospital with Jordan, though, even giving her a few days to settle in.

Yet, Gabby would never forget how intimidated and fearful she felt, her father's face nose to nose with hers, as he yelled at her.

He was so close to her, she was certain she could smell his lunch from the day before. 

The strange thing was, though, he didn't yell loudly at her. Yet for all intense and purposes, he might as well have for the affect it had on Gabby.

And Raphael's posturing was what had kept her rebellious heart in line, too, that is until the confrontation with Devon regarding Mindy.

Sighing, now, Gabriella knew she most definitely needed a cup of tea, a cup of Leo's tea, actually. It relaxed her, more so than the store brand could. Of course, thinking about the unique properties of the brew only reminded her, once again, of what happened six months earlier. 

It also brought back many other unsettling memories, as well – namely Ramiela.

It seemed that no matter where Gabby's mind wandered these days, it always recalled the events surrounding that strange kunoichi's visit. For a moment, Gabriella allowed a bit of sympathy for her brother's loss, but only for a moment. She was still quite angry with him for what had happened in Japan with Mindy.

In any event, as Gabby stepped off the staircase and walked towards the kitchen, she noticed Rahab was already there. 

Her mother-in-law sat on one of the stools by the breakfast bar, sipping at a mug of something hot, as tendrils of steam rose from her cup. She had both elbows resting on the tile counter of the bar, grasping the mug with both hands, as she savored its aroma.

Rahab took a sip from her cup when she saw her daughter-in-law walk into the kitchen. She said nothing, at first, but watched Gabby as the girl went over to the stove. Rahab waited, as her daughter-in-law turned on the burner for the teakettle in order to re-heat the water.

Then, as Gabby sighed a little and stood there, waiting, Rahab swallowed and asked, "Jordy's asleep?"

Gabby replied dispassionately without looking up, "Yeah." She remained standing by the stove, watching as the flames licked along the bottom side of the teakettle. Without meaning to, she sighed again.

Her interest piqued, Rahab asked, "Something the matter, Gabby?" and took another sip of her beverage.

Her daughter-in-law did not acknowledge her at first, but then, "No, guess not…" Then, Gabby turned teary eyes towards the woman and said with finality, "well, yes, but there's little _I_ can do about it." She then gave an all-too familiar lopsided grin, dismissing her comment a little.

It caused Rahab to suck in a breath. "_So much like her father at times," _the woman mused to herself.

Gabby remarked, then, nodding towards the woman's lethal-looking claws, "Luck of the draw for you, already armed and ready!"

Absentmindedly, Rahab clicked her fingernails against her cup, her talons chinking noisily against the ceramic. She shrugged her shoulders, "Just the way it is, Gabs," and watched as the girl went to fetch a similar mug from a cupboard.

After Gabby prepared the tea ball with tealeaves and placed the strainer into her mug, and when the teakettle announced its readiness, she then poured in the hot water and waited for her tea to steep. She sighed again, trying to ignore Rahab, as the woman watched her.

Although Mike's wife felt badly for her, Rahab fully understood not only Gabby's situation, but Leo's, too.

"Gabby," she said, "You know he had to do it."

The girl's head snapped up, a flash of anger blooming instantly to her eyes. Gabriella glared at her mother-in-law, "No, he did NOT!"

"Gabby…" Rahab challenged her, her voice soft yet stern. However, Gabby cut her off.

"Leonardo did NOT have to do anything, Rahab, he could have just let it go; Leo could have dismissed it. I would have spent every hour of every day with him in meditation, in fact, if he had asked for it, rather than sending me home the way he did. Devon was more wrong in not paying attention to what Mindy was doing, what she was capable of doing!" Gabby sucked in a deep breath as her anger grew, yet she still attempted to control it. "She could have been seriously hurt, Rahab. I had every right to challenge him!"

Gabby knew it wasn't fair to drag the woman into this issue; after all, her mother-in-law had been very accommodating at the time – and since then, too. Rahab had even tried defending Gabby, speaking to Leo and thereby curtailing any discipline he might have had planned for his daughter-in-law.

And, who knows what would have happened if Rahab had not persuaded him, too, Gabriella thought. Maybe Leo would have taken the baby, as well, if only to make sure Jordan grew up under the tutelage of his ninja grandfather. "It's just SO unnecessary to send me back home," she griped, "and to keep my daughter captive in Japan the way Leo's doing!".

"He's not keeping her captive, Gabby!" Rahab insisted impatiently.

"Yes he is! He's doing the same thing with Mindy as he did with Seth years ago. He's holding her ransom, hoping that by doing so, I'll cow to him, that I'll cooperate!" Gabby seethed, "He's being overbearing – AGAIN!"

Rahab rolled her eyes and her tail twitched in irritation. She could only say, however, "Gabby, you know you were out of line with what you did."

"No, I was _not_ and from what I understand about you, Rahab," she seethed, "when you were raising your kids, you got away with a whole lot more than I did!" Gabby did not notice Rahab is warning expression as she continued, "From what Father told me, you even attacked Mike with those – those claws of yours, even ripping Leo at one time!" She narrowed her expression, "And Leonardo didn't take your kids away, now did he?"

When she saw Rahab's eyes brighten in resentment, the girl regretted her words, "I'm sorry, Rahab, I – I really am…" she sighed, almost crying, leaning her elbows on the counter and burying her face in her hands. "I…I just – miss them all – so - very much, and it's all so unnecessary," she moaned through her fingers, her voice muffled. She swallowed back a sob and then dropped her hands. Roughly, Gabby retracted the tea ball from her mug and dropped it into the sink next to it, the strainer's light metallic clatter ringing loudly against the sink's stainless steel.

For a moment, it was the only sound in the kitchen.

Then, Rahab sat back in her chair, bit back her ire, and nodded just a little, "Yes, you are right, Gabby I did – do all of that." She swallowed and recalled, "I remember telling Mike, years ago when I was still married to your father, that I did not want Gaele trained. Mike promised me he wouldn't, that I didn't have to worry about it. But after the attack in New York and at the home in Mojave, and then seeing the aftermath when your father and uncles went off to fight against that enemy of theirs in Japan - back when Devon was first born - I realized then that even if my kids never went to war, they needed to know how to defend themselves." She sipped at her mug, thoughtfully watching her daughter-in-law as the girl drank from her own cup of tea.

When Gabby refused to look up at her, to acknowledge her words, Rahab added then, her voice soft and compassionate, "I would think, Gabby, with Don's kidnapping and all that you've experienced before then…that you would be more willing to comply with Leonardo's decision."

Gabby remained silent, rather than replying in the way she had been doing. She knew that her mother-in-law was right. Still, there was something causing the girl to bridle against such topics as ninjitsu, such people as Leonardo. Yes, maybe he was right about how stubborn she could be - an awful trait, in her opinion, that she had obviously inherited from her father and maybe even her mother.

How she wished she could just let things go and quit being so obstinate

As she thought about it, maybe she would have to end up accepting ninjitsu as part of clan tradition, the way Raphael explained to her during the flight home. He had told her then, that teaching such things to children born into it was almost unavoidable and considering how different they were from the world at large, Gabby realized that maybe it was something they had to do in order to stay safe.

Gabby realized she would have been more agreeable with it, too, if not for the fact that Leo had insisted Devon be Mindy's sensei! She felt at the time, though, that to employ someone obviously too consumed with his own grief, such as Devon was concerning Rama, seemed inappropriate, especially with an inquisitive and provocative child as Mindy. Gabby knew her daughter very well and knew how curious – and, not too surprising, how stubborn – the child could be.

"_It's just wrong. Leo or Seth – or even **Father**, should be her sensei!" _Gabby grumbled silently. "_They aren't burden with losing someone!"_

Gabby just sighed, though, realizing her argument with Rahab had been a waste of time. She continued sipping at her tea, however, now silent and brooding. 

Finally, Rahab offered, "It's only for a little while, Gabs. Once Devon establishes himself as Mindy's sensei, once she sees him as an authority over her, Leo will send them both home, along with Seth."

"And so long as I learn to accept things, I suppose," Gabby said as she lifted her chin a little, almost defiantly, as she continued to stare into her mug of tea. She allowed its steam to caress her face, as she watched the tiny specks of tealeaves swirl in a circle, moved along by the warm currents of her beverage.

"That would help," Rahab smiled wryly, "and Leo did say they would be home for Christmas!"

Just imagining her family not home by then almost overwhelmed Gabby with feelings of despair. Not only was that holiday her most favorite, but it would be hers and Seth's fifth anniversary, too.

A sudden swelling of anger now filled her as she thought about it and she remarked with much determination. "They had _better_ be home by then!"


	3. Prelude to the Program

_**Disclaimer – **Don 't_ _own 'em, don't sue me. I only own Gabby, Mindy, and Jordan. Enough said. _

_Much appreciation to all who read and for those who took the time to review._ _By doing so, you've validated my exploring Gabby's path back to enlightenment! Those of you who do not like her, well, hopefully – after this chapter - you will see some light at the end of that long, dark, gloomy tunnel. _

_Be blessed!_

**A Time of Reflection**

by reinbeauchaser

**Chapter 3 – Prelude to the Program**

As she looked out through her bedroom window, Gabby let out a long weary breath. For a moment, she regarded the majestic red giants bordering the back of Mike's property. She still marveled at the wondrous trees gracing the perimeter of the estate, still in awe of them, even though she had lived here going on five years now. They towered high into the air at almost impossible heights, dwarfing the oak and even the stately elms Rahab had planted years ago.

The grandeur of these almost prehistoric trees seemed overwhelming to Gabby and, if not for conservationists such as Don Tello, they might very well have become extinct through excessive logging, too.

In any event, the window at where Gabby stood, a French-paned design, had an almost unencumbered view of the huge redwoods. However, Gabby wasn't necessarily interested in admiring the view so much - save for her momentary appreciation.

She was more lost in thought than that.

All she could think about was who would be her sensei tomorrow, who would train her. She recalled too easily how Leo and the others had challenged every fear she harbored the first time they tried training her. She had collected a few more fears along the way, too, what with the battle in the forest shortly before she and Seth married and, then, the near disaster from running away six months ago.

"_One would think that would have forced me to understand things," _she sighed in frustration. "_I just wish I could stop being so – difficult!"_

She thought of her conversation with Rahab only two days before. Maybe her mother-in-law was right, maybeLeonardo would have the rest of her family home by Christmas. Maybe if she just accepted things the way they are, he might even send them home sooner?

In either event, Gabby absentmindedlycontinued to gaze out her bedroom window. She thought about how her life had changed in just a few short years. Never had she even imagined living where she was and with a family that was obviously her own. Marriage hadn't even been a dream back when she was living in Connecticut, not when she knew how different she was.

Yet, despite the odds, she was married and with two children, no less. She smiled, realizing how very lucky she was, even though her current circumstances saddened her.

Gabby glanced over at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was only seven in the morning. It was also Sunday, her last day of freedom. She had been awake for only a little while and as she looked over at her son, she smiled. She was glad he was sleeping in. Of course, Jordan had woken up a couple of times during the night and had fussed a little. It had taken a while before she could get him back to sleep, too. Gabby was certain it was because Jordan missed his daddy and his big sister, Mindy.

Then again, it could have been because he was teething.

Nevertheless, she allowed Jordan to sleep as she turned back and looked out through the window again.

A movement below caught her attention. She glanced down and saw Mike in the garden watering the flowers for Riahna. Where she was still in Japan, he wanted to make sure his daughter's garden didn't suffer for her absence. Although they had plenty of hired help with the estate and all the upkeep, the garden was off limits to non-family members; at least according to Riahna's imposed restrictions. It was her garden, after all, and she decreed that no one outside the clan could touch even a single flower.

As it turned out, Riahna had seen more flowers at Leonardo's ryu than she ever had anywhere else. When Mike and Rahab were planning their leave back to the states, getting their daughter to leave Japan became an impossible task. Although Gaele had left a few days before to resume her work in Don's labs, Riahna didn't have such responsibilities.

"No, I'm _staying_," she had insisted determinedly, balling her fists in stubborn resolve. Although autistic, she was highly functioning and could articulate quite well when she wanted to.

And she definitely articulated when Mike and Rahab tried to get her to leave with them.

Gabby remembered the scene very well, too, since it coincided with her dismissal from the ryu. As she stood there at the window in her bedroom and recalled the event, she could still hear Leo's words.

"_If Riahna changes her mind, I can always send her home - with Cassie as escort, if need be,"_ he had reassured his brother and sister-in-law.

Gabby smiled, recalling at how Riahna beamed after that, quite pleased her uncle would come to her defense.

Despite her autism, Riahna could move mountains when she had a mind to.

She was a very intelligent and astute girl.

Moments before Gabby slipped into the limo to leave for the airport, Cassie had embraced her one last time. What she said to her then had prepared her for what Raphael said later to her, while in route to California.

"_You need to understand the importance of belonging to such a family as yours, Gabby," Cassie had said, cupping her daughter's face tenderly, "You are too unique not to embrace your heritage." The woman had looked deeply into the girl's eyes, smiling, yet also offering a bit of warning, too. "Your stubbornness, using it the way you are, is counterproductive. And, Gabriella, you do not set a good example for your daughter!" Cassie had then leaned in and whispered into Gabby's ear, "Trust Leo's decision; he cares deeply for you, but he cannot allow you to challenge Devon's authority as sensei with Mindy!" She had paused before adding, "and - I support his decision!"_

Gabby had been stunned, of course, and on the way to the airport, she considered her mother's words. Of course, she was still pretty pissed at Leonardo, but now, as she stood there at her bedroom window, staring out towards the stand of giant redwoods, she realized suddenly how right her mother was. "_Maybe I did overreact,"_ Gabby had thought, "_Maybe I should have spoken to Devon privately, rather that blow-up at him in front of Mindy the way I did?"_

Still, her musings did nothing to quell the overwhelming sense of grief about leaving her four-year old daughter behind, now some eight-thousand miles and fifteen hours of flight time away.

It would have been easier, too, if her mother had come back with her, but Cassandra had decided to stay in Japan just a while longer, until Don recovered a little more. Gabby was disappointed, of course, because she wanted her mother close to Jordan in order to enjoy him – and maybe give her a little support, too.

Then again, her mother was ninja and probably wouldn't have been too sympathetic anyway.

Nevertheless, in the end Gabby was glad her mother had stayed behind. She knew that Mindy would adjust better with her absence if one of the grandmothers stayed behind to help. Although Gabriella knew her mother's business in Carmel might suffer for it, Don had insured that whatever revenue she lost, he would reimburse– and gladly, too.

In fact, if Don could admit to any good coming from his kidnapping, it was because of the burgeoning romance that had grown between him and Cassie. His near-death experience seemed to be the wakeup call for both of them, in fact.

Gabby remembered well how her mother had grieved when the family believed Don had died. Then, to see the joy on her face when they learned he was still alive told Gabriella her mother's heart had softened towards him.

In fact, it had been exactly what both Don and Cassandra needed, to see what had been so obvious to everyone else - and that was a chance for happiness and with someone desperate to be happy.

As she thought more about her mother, Gabby smiled a little. She knew how independent and stubborn the woman could be. It wasn't lost on the girl as to whom else she had inherited that annoying trait from.

She shook her head, wondering how long it would be before she, herself, learned to control it.

"_If father could learn, why not me?"_ she asked herself.

Still, to see her mother grow closer to Don pleased Gabby very much. Of course, she would be the first to admit with being nervous about the idea of them marrying. After all, Don wasn't the most approachable person for her when they first met nearly five years ago.

Not that Gabby could blame him. She was, after all, a spoiled brat back then.

She chuckled lightly, "It seems I still am a brat," and then she leaned towards the window a little more, her hands resting on the sill, now, for balance.

As she watched Mike coil up the hose on the patio, obviously done with his chore, she mused quietly, "_Maybe he'll get busy somewhere else so I can slip downstairs and feed Jordan on the patio."_ It had become her favorite spot, greeting the day as she nursed her baby while they basked in the sun's warming rays. It – reminded her a little of Japan, before things went horribly wrong.

Gabby pursed her lips, then, wondering quietly, "_I – don't see Father; maybe he's still sleeping."_ Then, almost on cue, Raph stepped outside the house and onto the patio where Mike was. As he began talking to him, Gabby muttered under her breath, "Or not."

She sighed and realized she would have to wait a little longer. She watched as her father and uncle talked, with Mike laughing over something Raphael had said. They both looked over at the garden for a moment, obviously the topic of their conversation…or so it seemed.

Nevertheless, she quickly stepped away from the window and out of their line of sight. Gabby knew all too well that if she stared for too long, one of them would sense her and wonder why she was – staring at them. Whether or not they would challenge her, Gabby still didn't care to invite such inquisitions. She had had enough as it was.

And because of that, over the past week or so, she had begun seeking solitude more often, especially where her father never missed a chance to talk with her about Japan and Devon.

As for Mike, he pretty much kept his distance on such matters. He seemed more interested in playing the part of the favored uncle to Gabby and especially granduncle to Jordan; that is when he wasn't working down at the studio.

True to his nature, Mike tried to show a pleasant attitude to Gabby, keeping the mood light and non-confrontational. Whatever opinion he might have had of her he kept to himself, but she knew that Mike was much like a dormant volcano. He could be quiet and unobtrusive for the longest time, yet when it mattered, there was no escaping his opinion or wrath!

As she thought about it, Gabby wondered if maybe Mike was just waiting for the right opportunity to let loose on her, and just maybe that would be Monday morning.

So far, neither her father nor uncle hinted as to which one of them would be her Sensei. It could be either of them– and either one could make her life a living hell if they wanted to.

With that though, she wondered if maybe they were playing her, one showing no indication of how he felt, keeping her guessing; while the other acting like the proverbial opened book, no holds barred!

"_Could be worse, I guess,"_ she mused sardonically, "_If not for his injuries, Don could have done the honors." _

Although her uncle turned out to be one of her biggest supporters – and close friend, Don Tello was still stringent with some things, such as ninjitsu and the clan. Still, even though he never tolerated her stubbornness very well, for some reason he did a better job of unraveling her deepest secrets without ruffling her feathers, unlike how Leo was with her.

And, before Leo had sent her packing back to California, Gabby had spent a good deal of time with Don while he recuperated in Japan. She met with her uncle every other morning for breakfast and Cassie would give them room to talk, too, leaving her daughter in Don's care. The woman knew how troubled Gabriella was and how effective Don seemed to be with her.

Jordan accompanied his mother, too, which seemed to please Don quite a bit. He enjoyed the child's presence, so much so, that Gabby wondered if he had similar plans to start a family of his own, should he marry her mother. Although Cassie was probably well past the childbearing age, her mutation - subtle as it was - could end up proving the deciding factor. It was obvious she and Don both cared deeply for one another. Yet, it obvious to anyone who noticed that Don was more attracted to her, with the way he would watch every move Cassandra made whenever she was within his line of sight.

In fact, one time Gabriella confronted Don about his feelings for her mother.

…………

_They had just finished breakfast and were watching the sun as it rose higher into the morning sky. It wasn't quite seven and considerably later than when Don preferred having breakfast, but he enjoyed his niece's company and so he allowed the delay, just to visit with her. _

_Currently, the two sat on the patio behind Don's personal guesthouse, resting comfortably in lounge chairs. Dirty breakfast dishes littered the table situated between them, but they ignored the clutter, in order to enjoy the morning sun and the warmth it gave. _

_As the orb rose higher above the tree-lined horizon, its golden rays spread generously over the area. Beyond Don's patio and down at the bottom of the hill from his residence, was the koi pond and footbridge that linked the family side of the compound with the main part of the ryu. _

_Where his injuries had forced a hiatus from his business, Don tried to enjoy the break from his demanding schedule. Regardless, though, he liked his view, where he could watch the koi fish for hours on end. It allowed him to contemplate his life a bit better, too, to see things more clearly. At least, this is what he told the family. _

_In truth, he just enjoyed being where he was. He always had liked the ryu and its quiet peace._

_Nevertheless, considering what he went through with his kidnapping, he needed time to heal. Consequently, he spent his morning repast every day outside, either with Cassie or with Gabriella. _

_With summer just beginning, the weather had been pleasantly warm, too._

_His leg cast had been off for a full week already, and he was getting around much better, now. Yet, Don still hadn't returned to his normal physical self. It frustrated him, in fact. _

_Still, he realized he had a lot of recovering to do before he could consider himself completely healed. _

_If it weren't for Cassie and for Gabby's visits, Don was certain he would have gone stir crazy, as well_

_As Gabby shifted slightly in her chair, Jordan rested comfortably in her arms. With his tummy now filled with a meal of cream o' rice, he slept peacefully. It wouldn't be too much longer, though, before he wouldn't need to nap as often as he was doing now, so for the moment his mother enjoyed the peace. _

_Gabby then looked over at Don, paused for a moment as if hesitating, and finally asked, "You - and Mom seem to be getting along pretty well." She knew her mother spent every moment with Don, now, committed to caring for him, ever since his return from the dead. Gabriella smiled at her uncle, offering a curious expression._

_Don startled just a bit as he looked back over at her and asked, "Says who?" _

_Laughing, Gabby shook her head, "Says your face whenever Mom's around you." She laughed, "You practically beam!" _

"_Well, she has been my nurse while I've been recovering," Don explained as he allowed a small smile, "Isn't it customary for the patient to become friends with their caretaker?"_

"_Well, if how you've been acting is friendly, I'd hate to see how you would be if you were romantically interested!" Gabby chuckled, "Not for those who blush easily, that's for sure!"_

_Don shot a warning and defensive glare at Gabby as he declared, "Really, Gabriella, I HIGHLY doubt we would act like THAT!"_

_She chuckled, "Any chummier and you would!"_

"_Would NOT!" he protested._

"_Admit it; you care about her – a lot!" Gabby insisted._

_Don allowed, "I'll concur with that, I do like your mom!" _

_Unconvinced, Gabby shrugged, almost challenging him, "Well, it seems you're afraid to **admit** your feelings, but I understand." She grinned mischievously and raised one eyebrow. _

"_I am NOT afraid!" Don insisted, "I'm just – cautious, is all." He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, sniffing indignantly, "Besides, it's none of your business what goes on between Cassie and me."_

"_Oh, HO, I see. So – there IS something going on?" Gabby teased._

_Don turned and eyed the girl, counter challenging her, "Are you accusing me?"_

"_What was your first guess? I'm only stating the obvious, dear uncle!" she smirked._

"_Ah, my dear Gabriella," he smirked, hand to plastron, "you certainly know how to worm the truth from me."_

"_Stop patronizing!" Gabby warned, narrowing her eyes just a little for emphasis._

"_I'm not patronizing; and why would I do that anyway?" he chuckled._

"_Because you think you're superior!" his niece teased back._

"_I don't think I am…" Don grinned, "I know I am…" He laughed then and shook his head when he saw his niece scowl even more. He sighed then, and bowed his head towards her, "Seriously, Gabriella, you do have a way of pointing out the truth."_

"_A truth that you are more than willing to share, as I doubt very much I could even get you to breathe without your permission!" _

"_True," Don said easily enough. Gabby laughed and her uncle did the same._

_After a few silent minutes, Gabby then asked, "Are you – serious about my mom?" _

"_Serious?" Don gave her a sideways glance, mildly surprised, as he asked, "What do you mean by - 'serious'?"_

_Gabby sighed, "AHH! You get on my case for playing games and look at you, Mr. Obscure!"_

"_I'm not obscure, I'm perfectly transparent!" Don smugly insisted. _

"_As vapor when you want to be, but you can be quite impenetrable when you feel like it!" Gabby regarded him for a moment and then asked, "So, answer my question, Don. Are you, or are you not, serious about my mother?"_

"_Hmm…maybe…maybe not…" Don looked once at her and shrugged, "It's really up to her. I've been interested in Cassie since you and Seth tied the knot; she's the one who's been difficult."_

"_You still didn't answer my question!" Gabby reminded him._

_Don was reflectively quiet for a moment as he considered her persistent query. _

_Finally, "Well, there was a time when I honestly believed I would never again find myself serious with anyone." He sighed and explained, "I didn't have the best of experiences with marriage." Don studied Gabby's inquisitive face. "As you know, my first wife tried to – assassinate me, before she committed seppuku." His niece nodded in understanding as Don continued, "Although I've mostly recovered from the aftermath of that tragedy, where your mother was once a member of the Foot and worked as closely with Saki as she did, it poses a few – concerns for me." He let out along breath and then declared, "Before I would even ask for her hand..."and here Don paused. He looked away, gazing beyond his patio and down towards the pond at the bottom of the hill. From where he sat, he could see several of the large multi-colored koi fish cluster together under the footbridge. It was obvious someone had fed them earlier, as many of them seemed to be searching for leftovers._

_Don then pursed his mouth a bit as if considering his answer to Gabby's question. He knew what he needed to do to assure himself about Cassandra's chi, yet he didn't know how much to tell his niece. Not taking his eyes away from looking at the pond, Don explained simply, "She and I would have to - meditate on it together - for a while, with Leo and maybe even with Raph and Mike."_

_Gabby studied her uncle's face a bit and considered his words. It finally occurred to her what he meant, so she declared, "You're afraid mom might be a - sleeper agent?" Her eyes went slightly wide, too, as it wasn't how she saw her mother at all._

_Don turned and looked hard at the girl. He gave a worried smile and realized his niece had learned a whole lot more than what she let on or admitted to. _

_And maybe that was the reason why Gabby had been so reluctant to accept the ninjitsu part of her heritage._

_After a brief moment, Don simply said as he turned back to the warming sun, "Yes," but then added, "However, I doubt very much Cassie is that; too many years have gone by and she wasn't on the list of agents we found anyway. Your mother," Don glanced once at Gabby, his expression flat and serious, "was more 'ninja' than kunoichi when she worked for Saki." _

_Gabby swallowed and knew what Don meant by that, too. In short, her mother knew how to kill, and not by using the wiles and charms of her gender, either. _

_Donatello saw Gabriella's momentary apprehension and he sighed, "Don't worry, Gabby; your mother is well past that lifestyle and she rather enjoys living normally, the way she does now." He chuckled, then, "Although I would like very much to change that!" He grinned now as he saw the girl's smile slowly return. "And…there, my dear Gabriella, you have your answer."_

As she stood there and continued to stand by her bedroom window, Gabby would have to say that those were the good times in Japan, times when she could relax and be herself, and not feel as if she were 'bucking the system'. She could talk to Don with just about anything, and Don could talk to her. His calm and unobtrusive demeanor always eased her fears, whereas Leonardo seemed to push all the wrong buttons with her.

At least in Japan he did.

"_Why couldn't Don have worked with me?"_ she wondered, and yet, she had to shake her head at such a foolish thought. Considering how Don was with her when she first arrived four years earlier, maybe he wouldn't have made much of a difference at all, considering the damage she did between Devon and her daughter.

"_A jonin has a responsibility that goes beyond the family relationship, Gabby," Raphael had told her, during their flight home. "Leo, Don, Mike, or myself – or even Seth, we would all have to ignore how we feel about you." He had then wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder, "That's why you have to 'get with the program' and as quickly as possible, otherwise…" he looked at her compassionately, "you'll never get a break!"_

As she thought about what her father had told her during the trip home, Gabby continued to stare out her bedroom window. She sighed and wondered when in deed she would get with the 'program', and if the one scheduled to train her had a plan to help her. She shuddered then, not looking forward to the next morning at all.

She then watched as Mike finished winding the hose into a neat circular pile. Raphael seemed to say something to him and then he headed out towards the forest beyond the perimeter fence. Gabby watched her father as Raph walked towards the back part of the yard and easily hopped the short wooden fence. As he slipped between the trees and into the forest, he quickly disappeared among the shadows there.

"Hmm…going for a walk, it seems." she thought.

Then, a movement down below drew her eyes back to Mike again. She watched as he turned to head back inside the house. It was then Gabby moved away from the window and over to the bedroom door. There she waited, wondering where Mike would go next. She heard the patio door downstairs swoosh open and then, after a quick moment, shut as the striker latched into the doorframe. She leaned against her door, now, with one ear pressed to the wood, holding her breath and listening for any indication as to where her uncle would go. She thought she heard him in the kitchen, where she heard the sound of a cabinet door closing. Maybe he was going to make himself a cup of tea, she wondered?

And then suddenly, like an epiphany, she realized the familiarity of what she was doing.

It was what she had done not too many years earlier, after her musical faux pas in Carmel, before she married Seth. That was when Leo had sent Seth back to Japan. She had pressed the same ear to the same door, just as she was doing now, and listening for footsteps as she had done then. She could remember well how panicky her heart had beat, waiting for Seth and the squeak of the floorboard, his signal to her. She had listened as he slipped past her bedroom, the one floorboard squeaking as planned, as Seth made his way to his room. Then, her heart nearly dropped when he returned the same way, the same board sounding out (and the sign they had decided on beforehand, if his father was sending him back to Japan). At that time and it wasn't so long ago, Gabby had hoped against hope that Leo would allow Seth to stay stateside.

But he hadn't. He had sent his son back to the ryu in Japan, much in the same way as he had sent Gabby back to California two weeks ago.

And for very similar reasons, too – her stubborn refusal to listen to anyone in authority and her tendency to rebel.

Stunned with her revelation and with what it said about her, Gabby stepped away from the bedroom door. She sucked in a breath of sudden regret and began to tremble. As her emotions welled up, she thought about her actions in Japan. The gravity of what she had done there now weighed heavily on her mind and heart. The reality of her misdeed overwhelmed Gabby's momentary reflection.

She realized in that moment that her anger had clouded her mind, again, and had obscured the truth of the matter. Despite her promise that fateful day when she was almost raped, when she promised Leonardo she wouldn't interfere with Mindy's training, in that moment Gabby realized that it wasn't Leonardo who broke his word to her…she had broken her word to him, first!

At that moment, however, Jordan decided to wake up, his small cries disturbing his mother's mortified recollections. Gabby sighed and turned around, going over to his crib as she forced a smile in greeting. She wiped the tears from her eyes and then bent down to scoop up her baby.

As she brought Jordan to her and looked at him, his tired eyes met hers and he smiled a little. She tried to smile back in response, saying with a voice thick with emotion, "Good - morning, Jordy! Did you sleep well?"

The baby yawned expansively and then began to fuss a little. He was obviously very hungry – and quite wet. Gabby checked his diapers and knew she would have to change him first, which would probably not please the baby. He was a very impatient feeder first thing in the morning, wet diapers or not.

Still, he needed changing first and so she went about the business of getting her son cleaned up.

A few minutes later and with only a little fussing from him, Gabby had Jordan diapered and changed into his day clothes. She picked him up from the changing table and decided not to go downstairs just yet. Where her emotions were still running strong, Gabby chose to feed Jordan in the privacy of her room, instead of out on the patio. She quickly made herself comfortable in the rocking chair and prepared herself, bringing her baby up for feeding.

Rocking now as Jordan nursed, Gabby tried to enjoy the motherly feeling that came with it. It was a mystery with how she could be on the very cusp of crying her eyes out, but the moment she began nursing her son, a wonderful mood would come over her. Don had said it was prolactin that caused the good feeling, or as he liked the call it, the 'mothering hormone'. Whatever it was, Gabby soon found her depression lessening just a little bit as she began to feel somewhat better.

Yes, she thought to herself, she could talk to Don about anything. But, considering his agreement with Leo about sending her home without Mindy, Gabby found it frustrating. Still, she didn't hold it against him, Don was – after all – only aligning himself with the clan and – if there was one thing consistent with being part of this family – she knew they were always in agreement with such issues as unity.

It was all a moot point anyway, where she was still too far from them to continue her vocal protest. With what she had just come to terms with a moment ago, she wouldn't want to, anyway. It seemed it took an act like the one Leo had made in sending her home to get through to her.

And some time to reflect - definitely that.

After she fed Jordan and burped him, Gabby placed him in his crib. She didn't expect him to nap anymore, where he had just woken up. Unlike when he was first born, he was staying awake for longer periods during the day, which she expected. This, of course, produced the challenge of teaching him how to entertain himself, so he wouldn't depend on others to amuse him.

So, Gabby quickly grabbed up a stuffed animal from the toy basket, plopped it into the crib with Jordan, just a little beyond his reach. She then went to get dressed.

Jordan was on his stomach, so when he saw his favorite stuffy, the child worked his way over to it. Grabbing it eagerly, he squealed in delight as if it were his best friend. He began chewing on the tiger, making babbling baby sounds, as he tried to talk to it.

Devon had given the stuffy to him as a gift, when his nephew was first born. It was a present from both him and Rama, in fact, and – once again – it forced Gabby to recall much of what had happened during that time.

Yes, she realized, her father and mother were indeed correct. Getting with the program, being on the same page, and facing her demons were things she knew she had to do. Despite her anger at Leonardo's decision, not to mention how badly she missed her family, becoming arrogant and defiant would do her little good.

It would only prolong her separation and reunion with her husband and daughter.

When she was dressed and finally ready to go downstairs, Gabby picked Jordan up from his crib. She made sure that his favorite stuffed tiger went along with him, too. The baby had chewed along the fluffy head of the toy, making a drooling wet mass of its ear. With a mouth full of tiger, Jordan looked up at his mother and smiled hugely at her.

In reply, Gabby couldn't help but smile back at him. Her son's good mood suddenly overcame her own sullen one, and replaced her depression with something more upbeat.

How could she remain so unhappy when the happiest person in the family was in her arms?

Jordan then babbled loudly, his voice a happy squeal, almost as if agreeing with his mother's train of thought_. "Yes, Mom, how can you be so sad?"_ he seemed to say to her.

She wondered, then, if Mike had somehow influenced his grandnephew's cheerful attitude with his own.

In either case, she took a deep breath to prepare herself and then eased out of her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. Why announce herself when she didn't have to?

Anyway, as she headed towards the stairs, Gabby felt much better, emotionally, and seemed ready to enjoy what was left of her freedom, before her training began the next day.

Taking the stair steps one at a time and with a babbling Jordan in her arms, Gabby knew that whatever happened tomorrow, she felt much better about it.

She also knew that she had to make amends somehow, although how she would do that when she was so far away from those who needed to hear it, was her problem.


	4. Unexpected Decision

**Disclaimer – **Not in this lifetime will I ever own the TMNT's. And where I believe I have only one life to live, that pretty much says what's not going to happen. Wendy Peabody owns Rahab, Seth, Gaele, Riahna, Devon, and Thomas – if he should ever show up. I own only Gabby, Mindy, and Jordan – and Jordy's stuffed tiger. :0)

**A Time of Reflection**

by reinbeauchaser

**Chapter 4 – Unexpected Decisions**

"Hey, morn'n Gabs!"

Gabriella silently groaned at the sound of Mike's cheerful voice. She had almost made it to the patio door without challenge, but it was obvious that 'almost' wasn't quite close enough.

Of course, Gabby half-expected Mike to confront her, what with Jordan's babbling, as she carried her infant son downstairs. Despite the fact the baby had a mouthful of tiger ear, he could be quite loud when he wanted to be.

Nevertheless, Gabby didn't want to seem unwelcoming to her uncle's good mood, so she took a deep breath and then forced a half smile before turning around. As soon as she saw her him, she knew Mike had been in the living room, considering he was coming from that direction. Rahab followed behind her husband, her robe wrapped around her, with a cup of hot coffee in hand. When she saw Gabby, she gave a warm, yet tentative smile.

With Jordan still gnawing on his stuffed toy and his attention now on his granduncle, Gabby remarked as casually and as pleasantly as she could, "I see you two are – ah - up early."

"Yeah, have been, for a while…" Mike replied easily as he walked up unhurried to his niece. He gave her a small smile, "But, then...you knew that all ready, didn't you?" Mike regarded Gabby for a moment and saw her mild surprise. He smirked knowingly, then widened his grin even more for Jordan. Sweetening his voice just a little, Mike singsonged, "Say, how's my boy Jorrrdy? Does he have his tiger," and then he lowered his voice, "Or does his tiger have him?" He chuckled when his nephew gave an equally wide, but almost toothless smile, babbling back in baby-speak, and for the moment forgetting about chewing on his toy.

Then, Mike looked at Gabriella and offered, "Say, why don't I give you a break, Gabs, and take my nephew for a while,"

Before Gabby could react, her uncle had Jordan in his arms so quickly it nearly stunned the girl.

"Mike, really, it's not necessary." Gabby managed to protest, reaching out in an attempt to retrieve her son back.

"Of course it's necessary," Mike countered, as he stepped away and kept Jordan from Gabby's reach, "I'm his granduncle, for cry'n out loud, and it's necessary for me to spoil him rotten." Jordan squealed in delight as Mike tickled him under his arms. "'Sides," Mike explained, his smile thinning a bit more, contradicting the lilt in his voice, "Your father's waiting for you."

The sudden change in Mike's demeanor didn't surprise Gabby as much as it disappointed her. She had hoped he would have been a counter measure for whatever awaited her the next day, the opposite to whoever was going to train her.

Then again, she reasoned, it was quite possible Mike might be the one doing the training.

Still, she tried to feign ignorance, "Um, where is he, out on the patio, maybe?" Gabby asked innocently. She turned her head slightly to glance through the glass door, as if looking – and hoping – to see her father outside.

Mike shook his head a little, his smile fading even more, now, "You've been living here for how many years and you still think you can spy without me noticing?"

Gabby turned back in mild surprise, "I – I wasn't _spying_ on you, Mike; I was just – _looking_ out my bedroom window…thinking. That's all," And then Gabby riled just a little, "Besides, I didn't think it was a _crime_ to watch you water Riahna's flowers. Just because I was looking out the window at the same time you were on the patio…"

However, Mike cut her off with a stern look, narrowing his eyes some, "No, it's not a crime, Gabby, but I'd appreciate if you didn't treat me like I was a complete _idiot_, either!" He jerked a thumb towards the patio door and flattened his voice, "Raph's out in the forest by those trees where Seth likes to – _pray_." Then, Mike turned towards the family room, with Jordan secure in his arms, "And don't take your time about it, either. Your father is _not_ a patient man."

As quickly as it had formed, Gabby felt her positive attitude dissipate. Still, she closed her eyes against her rising need to cry, as her previous sullen mood returned and all too soon for her liking. She felt hot tears well up behind her eyelids, but she fought them back and refused them release. When she opened her eyes again, she found Rahab by her side. Her mother-in-law offered Gabby a look of pity, as the girl complained, still mindful of keeping her voice low. "Seems I'm always screwing up."

Rahab opened her mouth to say something in response, but, instead, it was Mike's voice Gabby heard, as it filtered back from the family room, "Times a'wastin', Gabriella."

His wife could only shrug and pat Gabby's arm affectionately, "It'll be all right," she whispered, "Just try not to challenge them, okay?" She smiled a little and gave Gabby a peck on the cheek.

"I wasn't trying to," Gabby moaned, watching as Rahab headed off towards the family room to join her husband and grandson.

As she watched her leave, Gabby wished that she had just stayed in her room, rather than attempt to have one last, normal day.

"_What was I thinking anyway?"_ she muttered bemusedly.

Gabby sighed, though, and realized that no matter who her sensei was going to be, both Mike and Raph would work as a team – and work against her, if need be. After all, it was how they were the last time she was in training.

In either event, she gave up the idea of having a normal day and turned towards the patio door. Hesitating just a little, she pushed her anger away, and finally jerked the door open. Gabby quickly slipped through the opening, though, before Mike could react, as she was sure he had sensed her gradually souring mood. However, rather than encourage any further confrontation, she closed the door as gently behind her as she could, where she doubted her uncle's current mood would allow her even a brief momentary temper-tantrum.

At least, not without a rebuttal anyway. She had learned long ago not to cross him when he was like this.

Now, Gabby stood there outside the house, her back to the glass door, as she faced the rear yard. For just a moment, she savored the warm air, with a hint of cool weather gracing its edges, as if bidding adieu to summer. Gabby saw the pool reflect the bright October sky and a few clouds drifting eastward from the Pacific not far away. As a gentle breeze traveled through the yard, it caused the top layer of water to ripple in its wake. It was very inviting.

Gabby could also see where Mike had watered, the walkway around the garden area still damp from where he had over sprayed.

However, for the moment, none of it mattered to Gabby. All she could think about was the forest. She stared up at the grandeur of the redwoods. She allowed her eyes to follow the majestic height of the trees, the way she had done while looking out her bedroom window. She looked back down at their base, again, and studied their darkened depths, wondering about her imagined fears. She swallowed once again and tried to remember what Leo had taught her about self-control.

"_Breath deeply, my daughter," he had instructed, "allow the fear to surface, but then let it go, like letting air out of a balloon." _

It seemed an easy task for her to do at the time. Yet, there in Japan, she didn't have any worries, as he imparted his wisdom to her in his meeting room, all safe and secure. It was easy to put into practice his advise and suggestions.

Now, however, Gabby was finding Leo's wisdom nearly impossible to practice. The memory of the fight so long ago, the battle that took place in the very forest in front of her, was still fresh in Gabriella's mind. Only a short while ago, in fact, she had recalled that very day, remembering all too well the details of that skirmish.

Consequently, Mike's order for her to meet with her father in the forest – and right on the very site where the battle had taken place – petrified her. It was almost as bad as her fear of the dark, when she first arrived five years earlier. Gabriella had overcome that phobia, of course, when Leonardo began training her shortly after she had settled in. That experience alone had been monumental for her. In fact, it had become the precursor to face many of her fears.

Nevertheless, what played through her mind, now, was the memory of her first battle, with the generous spill of blood, the gore, and the uncertainty if she would even survive.

At the time, Gabby didn't have a clue how well her family could fight, either – other than what she had seen on the DVD's Seth had loaned her. Ever since then, though, after watching them engage with a real enemy, parlaying each strike from them that took a skill only years of practice could perfect, all of it had haunted Gabby's dreams.

Then, Don's rescue in the Philippines, seeing Seth and the others so beaten up when they returned to the ryu in Japan, had only added to her inner turmoil.

Now, to have Mike ordering her into revisit the original site and birthplace of her fear almost debilitated Gabby. Her recent resolve to accept things the way they were, to cooperate as best she could, evaporated away. She felt pushed into another corner again, the way Leo had done weeks ago. Mike nudging her beyond her comfort zone, forcing Gabby to face something she herself didn't feel ready to deal with, angered her for a moment. Yet, she knew it was this same anger that had brought her to her current situation, and so she tried to shove it back down. As she did, an involuntary shudder swept over her, a sob forcing its way up through her throat, catching on her tongue as she fought to contain it.

Gabby then glanced up at her bedroom window and again wished that she had stayed in her room.

Yet she hadn't and now here she was, facing another fear, a new one borne of circumstances and events beyond her control! It seemed that others were once again, telling her how to behave, comparing her to how everyone else had recovered from the latest sortie, and expecting her to do the same.

"_I'm not like them; I can't overcome everything,"_ she grumped silently, "_why can't they just leave it be and let me handle this on my own?"_

However, the sound of someone tapping against glass disrupted her personal reflection. In reflex, Gabby turned around. She saw Mike on the other side of the patio door, a scowl on his face. The moment they locked eyes, he mouthed 'GO!' and pointed determinedly towards the forest, his finger rapping hard against the glass door.

Gabby gave a quick negative shake of her head. She was desperate for understanding as her eyes pleaded and filled with tears.

But Mike wouldn't have any of it. He slid the door open just a little, "No excuses, Gabby; go – _now_ – or I'll _make_ you."

Trembling from not only her burgeoning emotions, but from her fear as well, Gabby pleaded, "I can't, Mike, I can't go _there_, there's too many…too many things right now, too many memories, I – I can't…please…"

He wavered for only a moment, feeling Gabby's sincerity, her roiling internal struggle, but he had a job to do and it was important for his niece to follow through. Mike replied sensitively yet sternly, "Let's not repeat how things went when you first came here, okay? You're a mother, now, and you've defeated fears before." Gabby bowed her head as she failed to hold back the deluge, her tears flowing freely, now. Mike cringed a little, not really wanting to be this tough, but – well – Raphael was waiting and he could sense his brother's growing impatience. "Gabby," Mike insisted, as he opened the door a little more and stepped out, "you _have_ to do this."

Sobbing quietly, Gabby asked as she shook her head, still bowed in contrition, "Wh-why? Why now, why today? Why…why can't I have one last day of not worrying about these…these issues?"

Mike rolled his eyes, not liking his part in this at all. He caved just a little and then grabbed Gabby in a hug. With her head lying along his shoulder, he explained as she cried, "I'm sorry, Gabby, but orders are orders and right now you have to go into the forest to meet your dad."

"Who – whose orders?" she hiccupped, trying to quell her crying.

"Can't say."

"Are – are you training me?" she asked, sniffing.

Mike laughed, "Me, with the way I just gave in to you now?"

Gabby sighed and realized it was going to be her own father training her. "My dad, then"

"Still can't say, Gabby," Mike sighed, "but you have to go, now, before he comes for you, okay." He pulled away from her. Taking her chin in hand, he tilted her tear-stained face up to meet his. How he hated being strict, but he had to, "You need to do this, and I _will_ make you go!" He smiled and indicated the forest with a subtle nod of his head, "Now!" and pulled away from her. Mike then took her by her shoulders and turned her around, giving her an encouraging pat on the back. The next thing he did surprised Gabby; he pushed her in the direction he wanted her to go.

Gabby couldn't help but step forward, of course, and it seemed to be what she needed. Yet, her steps were haltingly slow and hesitant, insecure with a growing, gnawing fear welling up inside of her. Yes, she realized, she needed to overcome this. But as far as she was concerned, now was not the time. She would have been happy to wait until Seth returned, when he could accompany her, and maybe celebrate their reunion in the sanctuary of trees. Yes, she thought, that would replace her bad memories with at least one good one, and in that moment, she began to miss her husband all over again! It only added a few more tears to her collection, too. She hugged herself in despair, now, overcome with missing her family again, her longing slightly overshadowing her current situation.

Nevertheless, Gabby continued to walk, finding herself skirting around towards the right side of the yard, keeping to the eastern part of the planter closest to her. She edged between it and the fire pit on her right, with the pool now off to her far left and down the shallow hill from the house. A few steps more and Gabby found herself at the fork in the path that led either to the smaller home she and Seth lived in, or the one that led straight towards the back fence and the forest of redwoods beyond.

She stopped.

"Gabby, don't!" Mike warned from where he stood at the patio door. He was now a good one hundred feet from where she stood and she wondered in that moment how fast he truly was. She knew that Mike was older than she was by at least thirty years and even though he was ninja, he had old injuries that might slow him down.

Her breathing was almost a gasp, now, the struggle and battle within rising to a crescendo that was almost palatable. Gabby stared at the trees and then, not moving her head, allowed her eyes to do a sideways glance at her house, its front porch less than twenty-five feet away. It offered her a refuge of safety that now beckoned to her, tempting her.

There was a time when it had been the trees calling out to her. Not too many years before, they had promised her escape from what had been an overbearing Don Tello, when he had forced her from her home in Connecticut.

Now, with her imagination, the forest sneered dangerously at Gabby, promising not escape, but terror unbridled.

Gabby only hesitated for a moment, and then she made her decision.

She ran – for her house, knowing it was unlocked, because no one had thought to lock it, because no one believed she would run.


	5. A Sudden Disclosure

_**Disclaimer – **TMNT's are the property of Mirage, E&L, 4Kids Entertainment, Archie (and that's not in Bunker, folks!), and anyone else holding copyrighted privileges. Rahab, Gaele, Devon, Seth, Riahna, and Thomas belong to Wendy Peabody. Gabby, Mindy, and Jordan are mine, all mine, and nothing but mine. The story, too, and any reviews gleaned. Speaking of which, am I wasting my time with this story? Just wondering. I'm having fun, though, so – I guess that's all that matters, eh? Anyway, thanks for reading and leaving any comments in your wake._

**A Time of Reflection**

by Reinbeauchaser

**Chapter 5 – A Sudden Disclosure**

Mike shook his head and muttered irritably, "_Should have kept her in Japan," _and then sprinted away from the patio as he chased after Gabriella.

She had made it to the front porch of her home before he caught up with her, but there she stopped. Her hand on the latch, Gabby suddenly crumpled against the door, almost in defeat, sliding down to the welcome mat of the covered porch. As she let go of the knob, she huddled into the entry threshold and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She cried softly, now, shaking. She turned away from Mike as he raced up to her. When he stooped down and grabbed her, forcing her to stand back up, she offered little resistance, but still kept crying. 

Mike could only shake his head and sigh. He took her into his arms, holding her now as she whimpered against him.

"I'm…so sor…ry," she blubbered as he held her, "I wanted to cooperate, I did, but…I just…couldn't go in that…that forest!" she sobbed.

As he held onto her with one arm, Mike reached out and tested the doorknob. When the door easily unlatched, he shut it again. He was relieved to know that Gabby had obviously decided against barricading herself inside the house. At least that showed she had realized the futility of trying to run, or maybe she had just lost courage. Whatever her reason was, all Mike could do for the moment was to embrace his niece and let her cry. He really did have a soft spot for Gabby and completely understood her fear, too, but it was something he knew she had to overcome. His brother had insisted she face it, in fact, before he took her under his wing the next morning.

Finally, his voice soft and caring, Mike said, "I understand, Gabs, I do…and I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but – well – you have to get over this. There's nothing in the forest anymore, Thomas and Don made sure of it, and we've even beefed up the new security since Don's rescue." He then sighed, "No one's going to trespass here, not without serious injury, anyway!"

Gabby's breathing staggered and her body trembled emotionally from her crying. She finally admitted between sobs, "It's not that, it's…it's what happened in there…I can't forget it, Mike; the…blood, Don beheading one of them, all the swords, the way you and the others fought. The way I fought. It's just so…different…than what I saw on the DVD's."

Mike rolled his eyes and chuckled a little, "Yep, it is different, that much I'll agree with." He pushed Gabby away, then, and thumbed a few tears away from her face, "and it's what kept me, your father, and your other uncles alive all these years, especially when we were – in the sewers." Mike smiled softly, "And I can't say I enjoyed the fighting either, Gabs. After years of dealing with all the crap we've had to deal with, I've had enough of it." He wiped more of her tears away and smiled at her, "Now, you need to buckle up and do what you need to do. Memories are only thoughts from the past. They can't hurt you and you know it."

Gabby nodded a little and sniffed, but then admitted, "Yeah, but, try telling that to my knees," she laughed lightly, "I've never shook so much since Leo made me clean the dojo in the dark."

Mike laughed, "That's funny, Gabs, but – you're right, your father told me you were pretty freaked out then."

As he held her and from where Mike stood on the porch, he could easily see past Gabby and along the eastern end of the house. The perimeter fence stood just beyond that, and then the trees. He didn't have to make a deliberate glance in that direction, though. His well-honed ability to discern shadows told him his brother was in among the redwoods, waiting. He could sense impatience, too.

Since Gabby had her back to the forest, though, she was unaware of her father's presence.

Mike then gave Gabriella a big smile and said, "Now, I think your father is waiting for you."

Gabby closed her eyes as she choked back another sob. She trembled in Mike's arms as she tried to gain control, but she suddenly blurted, "I don't know if I can – and it's not because I don't want to, either…" She glanced over her shoulder, to look again at the looming and threatening trees, but gave a startled gasp instead. 

Raphael stood right behind her.

Yet, instead of becoming overbearing and angry, he held his hand out to his daughter and smiled, "Need an escort?"

----------------

They had walked for a good twenty minutes, Gabby's right arm safely entwined within her father's, as he led her silently through the forest. Squirrels were gathering their winter bounty and it reminded Gabby of when she had first arrived in Big Sur. In fact, she remembered that it had been the first part of October, too, like now. She couldn't help but smile inwardly at the irony of her situation, "Leo would call it karma, but I'd just call it bizarre."

She had finally calmed down, too, but every now and then Gabby would hear a snap or a sound that would cause her to startle.

Raph would pat her hand, "_It's nothing, Gabs, just the branches scraping against one another in the breeze," _or "_it might be a squirrel, maybe a raccoon," _and then continue to lead her along.

At first, Gabriella was hesitant when her father procured her from Mike, but Raphael's determined steps – and strong grip on her hand - had given her enough courage to cooperate. 

Besides, she was certain that had she not, he would have hefted her up over his shoulder and forced her into the forest that way. Gabby decided she didn't need that kind of embarrassment. 

After a while, her hesitant stride became more certain, save for her nervous reaction to the various and mysterious forest sounds. 

Soon, father and daughter arrived at the infamous knoll, atop which stood the tight circle of trees that Seth had coined the Trees of Solitude. When Gabby's husband was stateside, he would often retreat within them for a few hours of praying – or meditation – but usually he would pray. Yet, whenever Seth would invite Gabby to join him, she effectively declined his invitations each time, citing her responsibilities as a mother or just too busy. Never did she imply or hint that the forest scared her to death, that it held the very foundation for her nightmares and fears in Japan.

As she found out at Leo's ryu, concerning her dreams, she wondered if maybe it had been unwise to keep her fear of the forest from her husband. Once again, she believed Seth would have helped her through it, rather having one of the senior members of the clan force the issue. Still, Gabby had learned all too well to hide such insecurities, given the fact with how eager Leo and the others were in 'helping' her to overcome them. "Seems inevitable they'd find out anyway," she said sullenly to herself.

Raphael then stopped, forcing Gabby to do the same.

A sudden and terrifying thought then occurred to her. "You're – NOT going to leave here alone…are you?" she asked pleadingly to Raph, her eyes widening with a sudden fear. She remembered the one time how Leo had done exactly that, racing ahead of her and virtually disappearing, forcing Gabby to find her own way back to the house by herself, where he was waiting for her. She had not been too pleased with him, either.

Raph looked at his daughter without expression, studying Gabriella and gauging her emotional state. In fact, enough time passed between them to give her pause, to make her wonder if indeed he was going to abandon her in the way that Leo had.

After a moment, Raphael sighed and said, "No, that's not why I wanted you out here, Gabs," he took another breath and expelled it, paused for a moment, before saying, "We need to talk, I need to prepare you for tomorrow and what comes after." He looked away now, towards the deeper darker part of the woods, northbound towards where the trees ended about a mile away. He glanced at Gabby again and, spying a fallen log alongside the pathway behind her, he nodded towards it as he invited, "Let's sit down. Might make it easier to talk if we're relaxed a little, eh?"

Raph led Gabby over to the reclining beam of wood. As the two of them sat down, he held her hand in his, yet remained silent for a while longer.

Gabby was always amazed with the strength of her father's hands, a strength that could strangle if need be, but a strength that could softly caress his grandchildren's fears away – and maybe her own, as well. Nevertheless, she had recovered sufficiently from her panic attack at the house to ponder about Raph's need to talk. She didn't know what her father wanted to talk about, but she had a good idea it concerned the events in Japan.

She closed her eyes, now and wondered if she would ever understand her place within the family, what it meant to be ninja. She didn't have any illusions about becoming one of them; she was, after all, too old to be trained in that way.

Yet, even though she had promised six months earlier not to interfere again, Gabby was still uncertain about her own children's initiation into that lifestyle. Maybe learning the arts might keep them alive, but it was the very skills her father and uncles employed that had taken lives, as well.

It was what she had almost done, herself, five years ago, almost on the very spot in the forest, where she now sat. Consequently, her earlier recollections gained weight with each moment.

As it was, these past events conflicted within her. Yes, her own meager training, up to that point before the battle, had indeed given her the ability to defend her family. It had kept her alive, in fact. Still, her actions had opposed everything she believed in and most especially since she had accepted Christ as her Savior. Seth's and her Christian faith, blended with his clan's ninjitsu and bushido tradition, seemed a contradiction in terms to her, an oxymoron at best, and she struggled the most against this. She knew that her husband was adamant that their children understand their heritage, yet he was quite insistent, too, that they attend church and adopt the tenements and doctrines of their belief.

Overall, it was a juggling act at best, and one that could upend his and Gabby's attempt to raise their children in such a way as to respect their legacy as they walked the faith. "_A fine line if there ever was one," _she mused to herself.

Then, her father's voice broke through her reverie, "Gabby, I want to know where you are regarding Devon."

Just hearing her brother's name brought angry images back to her, but Gabby still tried very hard to suppress them, before Raphael sensed her thoughts.

She wasn't fast enough, though, and he turned a determined and challenging expression towards her, "Thought so," he grumbled.

Then, Raph leveled his eyes at her, staring her down at his daughter, and causing Gabby to cringe inwardly. She looked away as she heard her father tell her.

"You need to come to terms with him, Gabs, and I suggest before tomorrow." Raph tilted his chin up just a little and narrowed his expression, "No mercy then, not like today. If you had done this tomorrow morning, Mike wouldn't have hugged you, he wouldn't have gone easy on you at all – and neither would I."

He tightened his grip around her hand, causing Gabriella to wince just a little, yet not threatening breakage as much as – just threatening.

"Regardless of who trains you, Gabs, you had better get it straight in your head about who's training your kids, because that's not going to change and neither will your place in our family." Raphael lowered his voice, "We love you, Gabs, but we love you too much to leave you the way you are and to put up with your attitude." He smiled a little, "Although I can't criticize you too much, since you sort of inherited it," Raph paused for a moment, reflecting a bit, and then said, "But, I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made, okay? Devon is good at what he does and what he knows; Leo trained him; I'll give my brother that much."

Raphael released Gabby's hand and she gladly took it back, rubbing it gently, and trying her best not to be angry. She regarded her father's stern face and then looked away again. Another familiar lump formed in her throat.

She managed to swallow it back, though, before admitting, "I - don't want to make any more mistakes, I'm tired of fighting it, I really am." She glanced back at her father, her eyes full of worry, "but what happened here, what…you did…what the others did…what I almost did…" she squeezed her eyes shut, "I – can't forget, it…it gives me nightmares." The trembling started once more and Gabby hugged herself, just as she did earlier.

Raph let out a long impatient breath and shook his head, "I can't tell you to forget and have it be that easy, it's not that simple. But hopefully, Gabby, with the knowledge gained through your re-education, you'll understand that some things happen and it's just the way it is." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, now, and pulled her into him comfortingly, "You need to remember, my dear, that those ninja you fought, they trespassed and intended on killing us – killing you, to be honest."

Surprised, now, Gabby looked at her father and pulled slightly away from him, shocked by his revelation. What?" she gasped.

Nodding, Raphael explained, "Yes, Don found out it was their plan to kill you. It wasn't to kidnap you for Jason, because Jason wanted you dead, because…he didn't want…" Raph paused, hating what he had to say next, but he needed to say it in order to prepare Gabby, to make her realize she was not as safe as she liked to believe, "well, simply put, Jason didn't want t'father a _freak _of nature." 

Gabby couldn't have been more stunned, but then as she thought about it, it didn't surprise her either.

"I guess, to him, that's what Mindy is, huh?" She looked up at her father and saw the sadness in his eyes, but there was a fresh amount of anger there, too.

Her eyes pooled with tears once again. The thought of her precious daughter nothing more than a freak to the one who fathered the child gave new meaning behind the clan's need to have Gabby's children trained.

Gabby realized then that, as far as the world was concerned, she and her family, and any child born into it, would always be considered a _freak _and nothing more than that.


	6. A New Day Dawns

**Disclaimer – **Goodness, I am on a roll, aren't I! Well, it's already been said that I don't own anything other than Gabs, Min, and Jordy, not to mention the plot of this story.

Many thanks to all who are reading this story and, especially, to those who have left comments in the review window. I appreciate each one of you!

Enough said!

**A Time of Reflection**

by Reinbeauchaser

**Chapter 6 – A New Day Dawns**

As Gabby awoke, she noticed morning hadn't quite arrived just yet and so she wondered what time it was. For a moment, though, she allowed herself to enjoy the comforting darkness. She felt pleasantly sleepy under her piles of blankets and comforter, as they kept her warm against the chill in her room. She closed her eyes again, tempted to drift off and sleep a little more, at least until the alarm woke her up. However, she reluctantly glanced over at her illuminated clock to check the time.

When she saw it read five-fifteen, Gabby groaned.

"Ah, it's way too early to get up yet," she nearly whined.

She rubbed at her face and yawned, trying to decide whether to remain in bed for while longer, or get up and get going. Where it was still dark outside, save for what lighting the clock afforded her, Gabby knew everyone else in the house was probably still asleep. She focused her hearing and listened, soon confirming her assumption. At least, she didn't hear or sense anyone moving around just yet.

Rarely did she ever find herself first one up, especially in a house with two seasoned ninja.

However, Gabby wasn't sure if she wanted that distinction today, so she pulled her extra pillow over her head and squeezed it hard against her face. "_If only I had had slept better"_, she sighed.

She had slept fitfully at best, knowing what her first day of training might be like. Worrying about the what-if's and the imagined tests, all of it had made it difficult for her to relax. Then when she did succumb to the pull of sleep, to stay that way was another matter all together.

She tried her best to calm under her pillow, now, hoping to drift off for a few minutes longer. However, the more she tried, the harder it became, until finally she resigned herself to the fact that she was, indeed, wide-awake.

Gabriella heaved a deep disappointed sigh and tossed her pillow to the foot of her bed. Sitting up, now, she stretched and yawned, then sighed again, taking in a deep breath. Slowly letting it out to calm her nerves, she stayed where she was for a just moment, but then swung her legs out from under the covers and slipped out of bed. The cool of her room caused her to shiver just a bit, but she dismissed it. Standing up, she then her robe from a nearby chair and shrugged it on. Sliding her feet into her slippers, Gabby silently padded her way over to the bathroom to take care of her morning business.

A few minutes later when she returned to her bedroom, Gabby dressed in her gi uniform, and then checked on Jordan. He had slept better than she had and still seemed to be, in fact, so she left her son to his dreams. She shut her alarm off, so it wouldn't wake him prematurely, and then flipped the baby monitor on. Then, Gabriella quietly slipped out of the room and softly closed the door behind her.

She hesitated for a moment as she stood at the top of the stairs. She stared down towards the foyer and wondered who was going to be her sensei. The night before during dinner and afterwards, she had tried to observe her father and uncle, watching for any sign in their expression or interaction as to which one would do the job.

Yet, neither Raph nor Mike had given her a word, or a smirk or even a raised eye ridge to indicate which one it would be. It irritated her just a little, too, but she pushed the feeling back since it wouldn't do her any good anyway. More than not, whoever was going to do the job would call her on it in the morning.

"_Why give them something more to confront me with,"_ she reasoned to herself.

In either event, as Gabby made her way down the semi-darkened staircase, she focused on fixing herself a cup of tea.

"_Maybe Leo's brand,"_ she considered, but then decided that being relaxed was probably not a good thing, not if she had to be on her toes this morning and fully alert.

As she stepped off the stairs and turned towards the direction of the kitchen, Gabby thought she saw something move in the darkened family room. She stopped and looked intently, staring towards the far side of the room, where she thought she saw the movement. There, by the small hallway near the stairs leading down to the dojo, the shadows were deeper and harder to discern one from the other. Without an available light source, she couldn't even tell a chair from the sofa, or even discern the coffee table.

Gabby noticed that the main foyer had only one light turned on and it was on low illumination for nighttime. Consequently, very little of its light could seep into the family room. She looked towards the kitchen and saw that the overhead lighting, above the sink, was on, in case someone wanted a midnight snack. Yet the family room itself remained mostly dark, despite the kitchen and foyer's close proximity.

Nevertheless, Gabby was certain she had seen 'something' over by the stairwell. But, when she walked up to the wide threshold of the family room, she stopped. It seemed darker, now, than when she had first noticed the movement.

"_That's strange,"_ she thought.

Gabby studied her surroundings a little more, relaxing her senses so that they might discern if it was Mike or her father. However, when she did, she found nothing amiss. She stared once more at the deep shadows, dark and foreboding, somewhat threatening, too. Her eyebrows knit together in concentration and then Gabby chuckled, "_My imagination must be on overdrive this morning."_ Satisfied she hadn't seen anything at all, she turned towards the kitchen to make her cup of tea.

A while later she was sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping at her second cup. She was enjoying the peace and quite that 'first up' afforded. From where she sat, she could see outside through the kitchen window by the sink. As the backyard gradually brightened with the approaching sun, she sighed and smiled.

"_Maybe I'll make a habit of getting up this early from now on,"_ she mused, "_It's nice seeing the backyard like this." _

It would still be another twenty minutes before the sun would crest over the eastern range of mountains and flood the area with its radiance. Yet enough of its light filtered in over the top to set the yard aglow with first light. She knew the rest of the family would soon be waking.

Gabby then recalled the talk she had had with her father the day before. She still didn't like the forest and probably never will, but she was determined to keep that to herself for as long as possible. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if someone in the family had the bright idea of pitching her out there for a week, just to 'get used to it'. She chuckled again and shook her head, wondering if Splinter had been as persistent in defeating his sons' fears, as they seem to be with hers.

"_Living in the sewers must have had its own kind of terror,"_ she said softly to herself and decided that maybe she would brave the question and ask one of them about it.

Nevertheless, during her talk with her father and despite the fact she had become more accepting to her situation, Raphael had managed to find some resentment in Gabriella. He had talked to her as a father would to his daughter, though, rather than as teacher to student, and it was rather comforting for Gabby. As curt and as rough as he could be sometimes, she had seen an aspect of her father that challenged the family lore of the hot-tempered ninja. He didn't waste words or time, but he did allow her to speak from her heart. It allowed Gabby to share much about what had bothered her in Japan.

"_Had Devon been more aware of Mindy and what she was doing, or was capable of doing," Gabby had remarked, slightly irritably, "had he caught her with the shuriken before she left the dojo…"_

"_You would have never known, right?" Raph had finished for her, watching her._

"_Well, yes, but more to the point, she wouldn't have cut her self like she did; **that** is what made me mad."_

"_But, it also taught her a lesson, Gabby," Raph pointed out, "it wasn't a serious cut, anyway, but it hurt and Mindy'll think twice about taking or even touching one without permission first."_

_Gabby huffed, "So, father dear, tell me how this fits in with overcoming one's fears? If allowing Mindy to cut herself…"_

"_Devon did not allow her to cut herself, Gabby," Raph countered roughly. "He allowed her to experience the results of her disobedience, that's all," He saw his daughter tighten her mouth in opposition , so Raphael added, "A police officer doesn't allow motorists to speed, but if they choose to speed and they get ticketed, or end up in an accident, by that measure they've learned their lesson. By their own accord, they've set in motion the ticket or accident to come, and it's by their own deeds they suffer the consequences."_

"_Mindy's just a baby, Father!" Gabby protested earnestly._

"_Jordan is a baby. Mindy is four. She knew what she was doing when she did it, because she hid it inside her gi," Raph laughed, "Your daughter is a lot smarter than you give her credit for, Gabs!"_

"_Still…" Gabby insisted, "Why even have such sharp weapons lying around like that."_

_Raph sighed, nearly exasperated, "Persistence seems to be another family trait, it seems. You forget that Mindy had to collect four cushions and then stack them to stand on them, in order to reach the shurikens!" Raph stared at his daughter and shook his head, "she deserved to get cut, plain and simple. And YOU were out of line to challenge Devon – and in front of your daughter, no less. That's why…"_

_Gabby shot her hand up as if to stop her father, "I know, I know; that's why I'm here and not in Japan, I get it, you don't have to nag." She sighed deeply then "And…" as she looked at her father, "as much as I miss my family, I understand, now. I did earlier, this morning, when I was feeding Jordan, but your lesson in Forestry 101 interrupted my train of thought."_

_Raphael laughed a bit and then graced Gabby's shoulder with an arm. He hugged her into him and said, "Well, I'm glad you've come to terms with it, but I highly doubt…" and he gave her a stern expression, "that you've fully accepted your brother as your daughter's sensei."_

"_Probably not, but then…he is my brother, right?" Gabby smirked, "Kind of like you and Leo."_

"_Kinda, but not quite. Wait until he starts telling you what you're doing wrong all the time…"_

"_Oh, Dev's already done that, for five years - this month, in fact!" Gabby smiled. _

_After their talk, Raph took her to the back part of the forest, where it opened up just before the land dropped down over a precipice and into a canyon below. He wanted to show her how far she could go – if she decided to come that way – before having to be careful. Standing by a rather large and very prominent rock, Raph pointed about three feet beyond, just ten yards before the drop, "From this rock to that marker…" he said, indicating a small, nearly perfect shrub-like tree, "is the warning zone. You'll feel a little bit of an electric current, not much, but you will feel it. We have it imbedded all around Mike's property along this side. If you persist and go any further than that tree, however…" he again pointed to the shrub and then out towards the edge of the cliff, "well, let's just say that you won't know what hit you and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do."_

_Gabby shivered, just imagining what horrors were hidden there, "Can you get away with that? I mean, aren't there laws to limit the severity of certain security measures?" she asked worriedly, staring at the spot in question._

_Raph chuckled, "This drop goes about five-hundred feet straight down. Do you see the canyon beyond the edge and the far mountain range beyond that, and then the one beyond that, which you can barely see the top of?" Raph asked his daughter as she craned her neck to see, quickly nodding affirmative, "Mike and Don own all of it. There's a whole lot more, too, but most of it's wild and some of it's for public use, but most of that is on the opposite side on the eastern end, and far from where we live - miles away, even. We have other measures on the other side of that ridge above the house on the east side that keeps any interlopers from trespassing. It's not as formidable as the one we have here, but this is where anyone who has mind to do us harm would come, since it's the least traveled route."_

"_Least traveled?" Gabby asked._

"_Yeah," Raph smirked, "no witnesses, for them – or for us!"_

Gabby finished her tea and considered her father's words from the day before. It was certain that keeping secrets, such as Don's extreme measures to safeguard the family, was an important part of belonging to a clan of ninja. Although she was grateful for the security, a large part of her wished she and her family could be accepted more readily by the general public. Just imagining people such as Jason and his father lurking about, waiting for an opportunity to strike, made her hesitant to leave Mike's compound at all!

Gabby took her empty cup now and, slipping off her stool, walked over to the sink to wash it out. After setting it on the counter, she turned back to the breakfast bar and fished an apple out from the fruit bow. After rinsing it off, drying it, she then proceeded to eat it.

As she did, the sound of a door closing from upstairs came to her ears, and so Gabby glanced at the clock on the microwave to see what time it was.

"_Hmm…six-thirty already."_

Gabby then glanced over at the small hallway towards the basement door and took another bite of her apple, deep in thought. The gradually brightening outside spilled in through the windows behind the family room, now, bringing in a little more light. All the shadows she had seen earlier were slowly evaporating. She chuckled to herself, imagining the monsters she had thought were there and remembering how her daughter Mindy had reacted a few years ago when she realized she had her own personal shadow.

"_Mons'ers indeed,"_ she said with a smile.

But then Gabby had to dismiss these thoughts of her daughter, knowing how quickly they could put her in an emotional tailspin.

So, Gabby chewed thoughtfully and vigorously, wondering a bit about what she was going to learn today that she hadn't learned before.

Before too long, she heard the familiar creak of wood from upstairs. Soon, she saw Mike easing down the steps, a little jaunt to his rhythm, and whistling softly so as not to wake Jordan. He skipped off the last step and ambled merrily into the kitchen.

"Hi, Gabs!" he chortled, flashing a toothy smile. As he passed by the fruit bowl, Mike snatched up an apple for himself. He bit into the fruit with gusto and ripped off a chuck, chewing eagerly. He smiled broader as he stepped past his niece.

"So, what's doin'?" he asked her and leaned back against the counter to look at her.

"Eating – like you!" she smiled back, apparently more relaxed than her uncle expected her to be. Gabby finished off her apple and went to deposit the core into the trashcan.

Mike studied her for a moment, taking a couple more bites of his fruit. After chewing sufficiently so he could talk, he asked, "Find out who your sensei's goin' t'be?"

"Not yet," Gabby replied casually. She rinsed her hands off with tap water and dried them on a nearby towel, "but…" she looked at the time again, "in about twenty-five minutes, I'll know."

"Ah huh…well…" Mike pushed off from the counter and finished off the remaining bit of his apple. He plopped it into the garbage can to join Gabby's core, announcing, "I'm gonna fix me a cup of coffee; you want some?" He went over to the opposite side of the kitchen from where Gabby stood and began preparing the coffeemaker.

"No, I already had a couple cups of tea this morning."

Mike looked back, as he filled the coffee carafe with water from the tap, "What time did you get up anyway?"

Gabby sighed, "Oh, about…" However, she suddenly heard Jordan's cry from upstairs, "Oops, Jordan's up; gotta go get him, be back in a few…probably have to feed him, first, though…" she looked at the clock worriedly and saw that she had twenty minutes before she had to be down in the dojo. She sighed and grumbled, "Great, first day and I'm going to be late again."

Mike smiled as he watched his niece rush off for the stairs. He waited as Gabriella quickly ascended the steps, taking two at a time. She soon slipped out of sight, disappearing above the height of the kitchen ceiling as she headed for the second level and her bedroom from where he could hear Jordan's soft pleading cries.

He waited some more, listening for the sound of her bedroom door opening and then closing. When he was satisfied she wouldn't hear him, Mike walked quickly over to the stairwell door and opened it. Not wasting a moment, he descended the stairwell and eased down into the room below, dark as pitch, since the light was presently off.

Mike called out softly, "Jordan just woke up, Gabby might be late because she has to feed him still."

"I'll give her ten minutes past her appointed time, but don't tell her."

"No problem, bro."

"Does she suspect anything?"

"No," Mike said.

"Good," his brother replied, "How she has adjusted will show it self soon enough, but the less she is aware of, the more honest her reaction will be."

"Gotcha!" and then Mike charged back up the stairs, taking the steps at a hurried but silent pace – and smiling broadly like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.


	7. Heeere's Sensei!

_**Disclaimer – **GAH, do I have to say it? I do? Alright (clears throat), "I don't own the turtles. Please don't sue." Satisfied? No? Okay, "I don't own Wendy's OC's either." Is that good enough? It is? (rein does a happy dance). Goodie! My work is done – almost._

_Well, this is the second to last chapter – I hope. _

_And, I think y'all gonna be surprised when you get to the end of this one, too. :0)_

_Thanks to all who read and who reviewed. You're just awesome! _

**A Time of Reflection**

by Reinbeauchaser

**Chapter 7 - Heeeere's Sensei! **

Gabby tried not to rush Jordan, but her son was taking his time, enjoying his breakfast in the comfort of his mother's arms. He smiled up at her every now and then, giving his widest grin to her, his mouth wet with milk. When he would beam up at his mother, the milk would dribble along his chin and then, he would go back to nursing for a while, only to take another smile break soon after.

It was as if Jordan was trying to encourage his mom for the difficult hours ahead.

Unfortunately, all it did was to make Gabby anxious, which of course impeded her flow of milk, which would then force Jordan to take longer - and giving her more of his smile breaks as he did.

When her son finally finished feeding, Gabby looked at the clock and saw that it was exactly seven on the hour.

"Oh, goodness!"

She quickly burped Jordan, then readjusted herself and her gi. As she prepared to leave the bedroom with him firmly entrenched in her arms, however….

"Jordy, I just _changed_ you!" Gabby grimaced. Her hand was damp from Jordan's diaper, now wet and seeping through his outfit.

The baby giggled, seemingly amused with his mother's exasperation, but it was obvious he was just happy to be awake. Gabby couldn't help but smile at him, "You could have at least waited until your Uncle Mike had you, you do know that don't you?"

Jordan squealed as Gabby took him over the changing table. Five minutes later, she had her son changed – again – and in fresh clothes, as well. Quickly she rushed out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs. Soon, she was in the foyer, where Mike awaited her.

Pushing Jordan into her uncle's arms, "Here, he's yours, fresh diapers, clothes, filled tummy, food at nine, one jar, tepid, and make it pears…see ya in a few," and Gabby then rushed for the basement stairs that led to the dojo.

As Mike watched her go and as he held onto his grandnephew, Jordan babbled as if he was explaining what had made his mother late. The turtle smiled down at his nephew and tickled Jordan, causing the baby to giggle and contort in his arms.

"Seems your mommy's in a bit of a hurry, eh Jordy?" Mike cheerfully exclaimed.

He truly wished he could be down in the basement to watch Gabby's reaction, to see if she had indeed learned anything about her time away from her family. He could only imagine how lonesome she must have felt these past few weeks, but it was necessary in order to prep her for her training. She had to have her mind focused on learning and doing well enough to earn her family back again, plain and simple.

Mike then said to his nephew as he turned back towards the stairs, "Why don't you and I go and wake up your grandma, shall we?"

Jordan squealed in agreement and seemed genuinely excited, bouncing a bit in Mike's arms. It was as if understanding all too well what 'grandma' meant. He jabbered on in his baby-speak, his tail whipping about excitedly, as Mike carried him up the steps.

Suddenly, the patio door slid open and a voice called out, "Hey, where ya goin' with my grandson?"

It was Raphael.

Mike was about a quarter of the way up the stairs as he turned and looked down over the railing at his brother, "Going to wake Rahab…wanna come?" He grinned.

"Do I even LOOK like I wanna _die_ today?" Raph chuckled and headed for the kitchen, "Ya make any coffee, Mikey?"

"Yep, full pot. Well, minus a cup or two, but – yeah, help yer self."

"Think I will," Raph declared, and then he turned around again and asked, "Say, Gabby downstairs yet?"

"Yeah, just a moment ago. She's a bit late cuz Jordan woke up and she had to feed him."

"She better start waking him up rather than waiting for him to wake up, 'cuz she can't make a habit of being late, no matter," Raph sighed.

Mike continued up the stairs while Raphael helped himself to the carafe.

After a while, he had downed one cup of coffee and had just poured a second cup, when he decided to return to Gabby and Seth's little house. However, he had a sudden thought.

"_Hmm…wonder how Gabs is doing right now?"_

He pivoted back around to head for the monitor room, situated across the hall from the basement stairs.

"_Not supposed to spy on 'em quite yet, but – hell – it's my kid he's trainin' an' a father's right is a father's…"_ he pushed the door open to the monitor room and there, lying across the console, was a note. Raph snatched it up and quickly read it, "Please do not use the monitor. This session is between Gabby and us and is not for anyone else."

"Damn," Raph grumped softly, crumpling the paper and tossing it into the small trashcan under the console desk. He hesitated, though, temptation beckoning. He reached out to flip the switch to start the hidden camera despite the warning, when…

"I think the note told you not to turn anything on!"

Raphael turned around sharply, fortunately keeping his surprise under control – and the coffee in his cup, "Good gravy, Mike, give a turtle a heart attack," he exclaimed.

"You know they don't want anyone peeking in, Raph," Mike declared softly, closing the door to the dojo. He would have to speak with Gabby about making sure to close it each morning.

"Where's Jordy?" Raph asked quietly, trying to switch topics. He muscled his way out of the room past his brother and walked back into the family room.

"With Rahab and don't change the topic!" Mike followed him, explaining, "You know it's important for Gabby to learn obedience and she'll assume we're watching – like the last time."

"So, ignorance is bliss?" Raph challenged.

"Kind of, she's only to answer to them and not us; we're not part of the re-training process." Mike rebutted. "And, personally, I'm fine with it. I'm not a good sensei, anyway, too easy going, too busy with my business."

"Too busy spoilin' my grandson, too!" Raph chuckled. He then saw Rahab carrying Jordan as she descended the stairs. Wrapped in a blue robe that came very close to matching the blue color in her hair, she stepped off the stairs and made for the kitchen, talking with her grandson.

"So, what're we having for breakfast, Jordy?" she cooed, stepping into the room as she headed for the pantry.

"Gabby said he can have a tepid jar of pears at nine, Sweets," Mike said as he met up with his wife.

"Nine?" Rahab asked as she looked at Mike, almost disappointed, "Did Gabby have time to feed him this morning?"

"Yep, but it made her late to the dojo," Raph said easily, sipping at his coffee cup and sliding onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar. He leaned into the counter with elbows propped on the counter there, holding his coffee mug.

Rahab regarded her ex for a moment and then shrugged, "Oh well," and looked at the clock on the microwave, "guess I can wait for another hour and then-some." She smiled at Jordan, "Say, lets you and me go outside and greet the morning, eh?" and immediately left the kitchen with her grandson babbling on as always and firm in her arms.

Raph watched her go and after she slid the patio door closed behind her, he asked Mike, "Ya think he'll talk a mile a minute once he starts saying words?"

"Probably," Mike laughed.

Raph was reflective for a moment, before asking, "Say, Mikey, think ya can get Jordy for me after Rahab's done with 'em?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Raph sighed as he glanced once out the kitchen window, watching Rahab walk around the garden area, pointing to the various flowers as she talked with Jordan, "Ah, dunno; might be better if you get 'em for me."

Mike chuckled, "Still dealing, eh?"

"Me?" Raph looked askance, "Naw, more concerned about _her_ issues," and he took a long swig of his coffee. He stared off, continuing to watch Rahab and his grandson Jordy.

"Right!" Mike shook his head and chuckled.

---------------

When Gabby had raced down the stairs, she groaned inwardly when she realized her first morning was going to be in the dark. She pushed her disappointment back, however, not wanting to let anything get in the way of her goal. She was determined to get back on track, back the way she was before Ramiela had arrived, and do her best to adjust to whatever her trainer expected of her.

If by doing so would get her daughter and husband home sooner, she would do whatever it took, regardless of who her sensei was.

Thankfully, it was obvious to her that Mike was not going to be her trainer – which was perfectly fine with Gabby. She rather preferred him to be the jovial uncle anyway. Seeing him all sensei around her yesterday morning and challenging her every move and word seemed horribly out of character for him. She didn't even know if Rahab could put up with Mike when he was like that.

In any event, as she came off the steps, she was thankful for the little bit of light coming down from the opened doorway above, as it illuminated the part of the dojo closest to the stairwell. She customarily stood off the dojo floor, as she knew she should, and bowed as she was supposed to do.

That much Gabby remembered.

Then, she uttered, "Ohiyo gozai-imasu, Sensei."

No one replied, so she waited.

And waited some more.

Gabby must have waited a good ten more minutes before thinking her trainer was late. She didn't believe that would happen, though, especially where she was certain her father was going to do the honors. She took a deep breath and let it out quickly, hoping he realized how silly it was to make her just stand and wait as she was doing.

Another ten minutes went by and she continued to stand at attention. She was really beginning to wonder, now, if maybe there was something wrong with her father.

"_Maybe he's…sick?"_ she thought in concern. She tried to sense him, but failed to register anyone in the dojo yet.

Now, Gabby considered going back upstairs and telling Mike, but she had this other feeling that it would be the wrong thing for her to do. Then, she sensed it. There was something in the room with her; someone was already here! She could tell, now, where before she had felt nothing at all. Of course, she was a bit out of practice with that ability and even if she wasn't, Gabby knew she was not as skillful as her father and uncles were.

Consequently, she remained where she was. Gabby hoped that whoever was in the dojo – and who was obviously using the shadows to hide in – would make themselves known.

Thirty minutes eventually went by and still it seemed as if she was all alone. However, at that same moment, someone upstairs closed the basement door and then everything in the dojo went pitch black.

Involuntarily, Gabby sucked in a startled breath. She had forgotten how overwhelmingly dark it could get in the dojo. She took a few more quick breaths to calm her now-racing heart, remembering too easily how afraid of the dark she once was. She swallowed back her trepidation and really, really hoped that whoever was down there with her would make some sort of introduction – and quickly, too.

"_I'd settle for Leo about now!"_ she mused wryly to herself.

As if she had spoken her very thoughts aloud, an all too familiar voice ebbed out from the inky blackness, "I'm glad you feel that way, Gabriella."

Gabby squeezed her eyes shut and berated herself, "_I should be careful what I wish for."_

Leonardo chuckled lightly, a bit amused with his daughter-in-law, and calmly remarked, "Indeed."

It was now obvious to Gabby that Leo had returned from Japan to train her and was, now, in perfect tune with her mind. It was also obvious that he had kept his mind closed from hers and used that advantage to gain a foothold with her. Now, not even a fleeting moment of thought would slip by him, that whatever Gabriella conjured up, whatever anger she might express inwardly, he would be fully aware of it.

And knowing this and that it was too late to build up her walls, Gabby cowed and relinquished her will to her father-in-law, her sensei. As she bowed obediently, she respectfully said, "Ohiyo gozai-imasu, Sensei. Onigashimasu!" _(Good morning, Sensei. Please teach me)._

Even though she was unable to see Leonardo, he smiled just the same, replying in turn, "Ohiyou gozai-imasu, Gabriella. Gokorosan." _(Good morning, Gabriella. Thank you for doing what was expected)_. Then Leo instructed, switching over to English, "You may step out onto the floor, Gabby."

Gabby did as told. From the direction of his voice, she discerned where Leo stood. When she thought she had gone far enough, she stopped, confident that he was now in front of her. She bowed again and held her pose to await his verbal release.

A moment passed without any sound. She didn't know how much longer she could hold her position and then – right next to her along the right and so close he could have whispered in her ear, Leo said commandingly, "Yoi (_return to ready stance_). Osu (_let's train hard and persevere_)."

Gabby had all she could do to keep from yelping in surprise or from jumping right out of her skin. She grumbled inwardly, not at all pleased that Leo had deliberately tried to unnerve her. Still, Gabriella kept control of her emotions nonetheless. She straightened up once more and spaced her feet apart in a ready stance – and waited.

As a minute rolled by, Gabby wondered if Leonardo was going to combine lessons of patience and obedience this morning. She figured she had been standing and waiting for probably forty minutes and all he had asked her to do so far was to return to her ready stance. Oh, he had expressed appreciation for her cooperation and it did please her to know that. Yet, just continuing to stand there seemed pointless to her.

Suddenly, his voice drifted out from the dark like a disembodied spirit, "It seems you are willing, but your impatience is not."

Gabby gulped and cringed inside. It was going to take some getting used to, having someone aware of her inner thoughts, now. She felt she had failed, again, where he was able to sense her fretfulness. Her confidence waned a bit, certain he would add more time away from her family, certain Leonardo would use each and every offense in an attempt to rein in her spirit, to quell her stubborn resolve.

"I am not here to bridle you, Gabby," Leo finally said, his voice soft, "Although you still harbor a stubborn spirit, it is part of who you are and I cannot fault you for that."

He reached out and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, feeling her flinch in surprise. When she accepted his touch and relaxed once more, "But to know when and how to use it – is why you are here."

He smiled, hoping his next words would betray his expression, "You did well waiting as long as you did; I am surprised – and please." He patted her arm, "Now, you must listen to me and listen to me very carefully." Leonardo's voice took on a more serious tone, "I want you to know that I am _not_ going to be your sensei."

He heard her gasp in surprise, but she remembered to keep silent. Leonardo went on. "But, before I release you to your teacher, you must know that I will be in attendance at all times until I am certain you will be obedient to him and without question." He paused and then asked, "Do you understand, Gabriella?"

Without thinking about it, she replied, "Hai." She was thoroughly confused, now, and a mite concerned, too. "_Why would he have to observe my father teaching me?"_ she asked herself.

"Good," Leo then said, although he had been perfectly aware of her assumption, "Now, as I said, you will obey him without question, you will do whatever he wants and without argument, anything your sensei tells you, I expect full and swift compliance. If you so much as quirk an eyebrow in challenge or curl a lip discontentedly, he will implement a series of push-ups for you to do or whatever punishment he decides. Although you are not physically training in ninjitsu, per se', where we only want to educate you, you will be doing some strength training, to reacquaint you with the arts; as far as you can go with them, that is." He paused for a moment, assessing her, and then said, "I have decided on who will be your sensei based on convenience and propriety, because I don't want you to relax too much after you are done here each day. Your training needs to be continuous." He felt her confusion and stated, "I know we said you would only have the mornings down here, but true clan education is not an hourly thing, Gabriella. It is living it, embracing it, eating it, breathing it, and…sleeping with it."

Gabby felt completely defeated, now. In that moment, she realized it was foolish of her to even think they would implement half the training time from what she suffered through five years ago. After all, she had blatantly challenged Devon's wisdom and in front of her daughter - his student - no less. That was a punishable infraction. Her own mother had told Gabby at the time that she had come away rather lucky, but then the turtle clan wasn't anything like the one Cassie had grown up in.

Nevertheless, Gabby stood there, trying not to cry, trying not to crumble, and trying her best to accept things the way Leo wanted them. She had made up her mind that morning to cooperate and, as hard and overbearing as it all sounded to her, Gabby was determined to see it through.

Leo smiled, feeling her resolve, and then he said, "Now, as for your sensei."

Gabby had all she could do to keep from rolling her eyes. It seemed rather pointless to her, to go through the rigmarole Leo had orchestrated. It was obvious that her father, Raphael, was going to be her sensei – or maybe even Don, but she doubted Don would do it. He was, after all, very much involved with Cassie. To leave Cassandra back in Japan or even to bring her back home, it wouldn't make any sense. Having her mother in Japan with Mindy would benefit the child far too much. And Gabby preferred her mother there anyway, for Mindy's sake.

No, Gabby was certain her father would have the task of training her. Why introducing him in the dark like this puzzled her.

Nevertheless, Gabby stood there and tried not to sigh in impatience, awaiting the introduction, feeling that everything was so redundant, so silly, so...

She felt a sudden movement in front of her and it caused her to startle just a little. Leo had changed positions and he was obviously now standing before Gabby. A few minutes went by and she waited some more.

Then, a familiar scent came to her and she wondered about it, but before it registered with her…the lights came back on, blinding her for a moment. Gabby squeezedher eyes tightly against the numbing brightness andpulled her head down in reflex. Bringing her hands up to shield her eyes, she covered them like a visor. After a moment, she slowly raised her head. Removing her hands from her face and gradually openingher eyes, she adjusted to the now light-filled room. Blinking back a flurry of spots and trying to focus again, she looked up and…

Gabby's mouth dropped open and she nearly collapsed.

"Hi, Gabs!"

Seth, her husband, was going to be her sensei. Gabby didn't know whether to rejoice or to groan with concern. But as she glanced questioningly over at Leonardo and saw the mischievous smirk on his face, Gabriella knew she should definitely be concerned.


	8. Class Reunion

**Disclaimer – **Well, this is the epi…not sure if it ends well enough, but I'm happy with it. I thought about adding the Christmas morning scene, but I think it's a done deal that Christmas for Gabby and Seth will be memorable. Once again, I only own Gabriella, Mindy, Jordan and ? Hmm…

Thanks to everyone who has read and have taken the time to review, too. Be blessed,

**A Time of Reflection**

by reinbeauchaser

**Chapter 8 – Epilogue - Class Reunion**

Gabby wasn't sure if it was a good thing for her to know that her daughter was coming home soon. She was happy she would have Mindy back again, but she was also very anxious. She missed her daughter terribly, but she also knew that her little girl was not going to be the same child she left behind in Japan.

Gabriella knew this because she herself had changed with her own training five years earlier, as well as with her most recent time down in the dojo.

No, after two months of not having her around, Gabby knew Mindy would have learned to live each day without her mother's comforting embrace. She would have become less dependent on her, too. The girl's mind and her physical abilities would have also grown beyond the scamperings and playtime that typical four-year olds do, as well. Under her uncle's tutelage, Mindy would learn many things at her grandfather's ryu in the country. Moreover, with Seth's return a month earlier, she would have had to adjust with not having her father around, either.

Gabby fearfully wondered then if her daughter would even remember her parents.

In any event, after his father had called and shared the news, Seth had trotted off to the bigger house with Jordan to tell his mother, his sister Riahna, and Mike about Mindy's impending arrival. He seemed just as excited as Gabby did, too. If it weren't for their son, Gabby was certain her husband would have been much harder on her, his mood more sullen and less buoyant. She knew he dearly loved being a father, frequently taking Jordan from Gabby whenever she needed time to herself. It was easy for Gabby to see how much he missed Mindy with the amount of time he was spending with his son.

As for Raphael, once Gabby's training had begun, he had returned to his small apartment in San Francisco. It was mainly because he had been anxious to get back together with his band, again, his fingers '_itching to play the sax'_, as he put it. Going back to his own 'digs' also put him out of harms way, as far as his daughter's re-training was concerned. He knew it was past the time for Seth to be her confidant, to dig beyond the façade of control that Gabby often used to hide her innermost fears. She was very much like her father, in fact, and understanding himself all too well made it easy for Raph to recognize this trait in his daughter.

Sufficiently recovered from his injuries, now, Don had returned to the states and to his work. Currently he was out of town on business, but his recent engagement to Cassandra would most definitely keep him coming back to Carmel. Although they hadn't announced as to when their wedding would take place, it was still an anticipated and looked-forward-to event!

"_Either way, someone is going to have to call Father and Don about Mindy coming home,"_ Gabby thought to herself. She wondered if Don would even be able to, considering how much catching up he had to do because of his long absence.

Except for Gaele – who lived and worked on the east coast - the only other family member to call about Mindy and who lived locally was Gabby's mom, Cassandra. After flying back to the states with Don, she returned to working in her music shop in downtown Carmel. In fact, it was during their flight home when Don had 'popped' the question to her.

As Gabby sat in her chair studying her notes, she chuckled fondly, remembering how her mother said that Raphael threatened to toss her off the jet if she refused his brother's proposal. And Cassie knew he was serious, too, because at the time, when she laughed at the thought, her antagonist didn't even crack a smile.

"I think Raph really would have done it if I hadn't said yes!" Cassie giggled when she told her daughter about it.

In either case, Gabby was happy for them, but she still chaffed at the idea that Mindy would not actually arrive for another week, at least according to what Seth had said after hanging up with his Father. But it was still very good news, nonetheless. With the fact that Christmas was the following week, having her daughter back again would make the holiday even more special.

"_Maybe it would have been better to be surprised, though,"_ Gabriella mused anxiously, as she sat in her stuffed chair, "_Having to wait a whole week to see my little girl is going to drive me crazy!"_

Compared to how long her daughter had been gone, though, seven days wasn't very much. Yet, it still seemed a very long time to wait to see Mindy again. Quite honestly, Gabby didn't think she would be able to focus on her studies, now, especially with new thoughts of her daughter distracting her. Gabriella had to forcibly take a deep breath and mentally push back the all too familiar feelings of melancholy.

Even though she had adjusted to not having her daughter around, there were moments when her heart ached for Mindy – such as now. Yes, she missed her daughter, and terribly so, but Seth was expecting Gabby to study. When he left for the main house, he had told her he would be testing her when he returned from visiting his mother. He would not be too tolerant if his wife slacked off. Over the past two months, he had grown more resolute and comfortable with his roll as sensei. Gabby had found he wasn't easily pushed around anymore, as he had been before his father gave him the assignment to train her.

And, surprisingly enough, Seth and Gabby's marriage had strengthened because of it, too.

Leo, once again, had made the correct choice in choosing who would train her.

In either case, currently she was sitting in her chair in her living room, in the smaller house she shared with Seth. She was in the process of studying several pages filled with rudimentary facts concerning ninjitsu. Although Gabby's time in the dojo was long over for the day, her father-in-law had dictated in the beginning that it didn't mean so went her training time. As he had instructed, Leo expected her to review her lessons in the dojo each day, but not just that particular day's lessons, but every day preceding it.

Gabby's nearly perfect recall ability had assisted her, of course, but after a month of repeating every detail, it became more taxing to remember all the dates. There were so many names, centuries of traditions – both known to the art as well as to the unique tenements the clan had devised and adopted. It all seemed overwhelming to her. Nevertheless, although she still found the idea of ninja somewhat revolting, she knew she didn't have much choice in the matter.

If she wanted to see her daughter again before Christmas, she had to do it, plain and simple.

And, with his father's guidance, Seth had proven to be quite the taskmaster, too. Gabby had hoped, when Leo relinquished the reins of training to him, that Seth would lighten up a bit, giving her some much-needed slack.

However, she was sorely disappointed

To Gabby's chagrin, her husband became even more resolute, determined to make sure she stuck to the program, and even carried his authority with her throughout the day, too. Wisely, Seth did ease up once they called it an evening and it was then he would allow his usually mellow nature to shine. In that way it gave Gabby a moment's reprieve from his stern sensei persona.

Overall, it was difficult work, not only for Gabby, but for Seth, as well. It was hard to be so tough with the one you loved so much, as he had told her one evening. Of course, Gabby found that her husband more than made up for his strict behavior once they retired for the night. She smiled and sighed, rubbing her still-flat stomach and wondering if now would be a good time to tell him, that he would be a dad all over again. Gabby was sure she was only a month along, but pregnant she was, that much she knew. She had held off telling Seth, though, waiting for the perfect opportunity. But so far, she had been too busy complying with his demands on her to even wanting to share such news. Still, she knew she needed to tell him, it was only a matter of 'when'.

"_Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get control of this attitude of mine!"_ she sighed. She really didn't want to keep her pregnancy from her husband, but he could be so – irritating when he was posturing himself with her. She was just thankful she hadn't experienced morning sickness yet, unlike with her first two pregnancies, where it seemed she lived in the bathroom for the first trimester. "_At least that's a relief!"_ she chuckled.

In any event, just before Leo returned to Japan to evaluate his granddaughter's progress, he had warned Gabby at the time about her stubborn streak.

"I will do what I said I would, so be mindful of your husband's leadership," he had told her.

That was a month ago and at the time, Gabby wasn't sure if having her husband as her sensei was wise. After all, between the two of them, she had the stronger personality. Her past exploits proved she was rather overbearing with Seth. He was a gentle soul, kind, and not at all confrontational. Now, to have him in authority over her and to where she had to listen to him without challenge, had proven – well, challenging, not only for her but for him as well. Seth had always practiced a gentler and softer approach, believing that was what she needed, but in truth, she needed someone to let her know when she had crossed the proverbial line.

Nevertheless, Leo was firm in his decision to have his son train her.

As Gabby reflected again and where it was a requirement for her to do so, she knew she had come a long ways. Although her father-in-law never said he would delay Mindy's return as punishment, there were moments Gabby rebelled so strongly she was sure he would to do just that.

It was what always brought her back to the 'straight and narrow' each time, too.

Even though she had been compliant and tried her best to cooperate, she honestly and truly did not like ninjitsu or even learning about it. It made her uncomfortable to know what it sometimes required. Yes, she cooperated, and listened, and did – for the most part – what Leonardo asked of her. But, still, on more than one occasion, she insisted in telling Leo exactly what she thought of the arts.

A particular event stood out for her, in fact, where she challenged Leo during the first week of her training…and what happened afterwards guaranteed it never happened again, too!

_Leo had just finished briefing Gabby on his and his brother's life in the New York City sewer system. Although she knew the basic story, she did not know the details behind it. Gabby had been aware of their frequent clashes with the Foot then, but when Leo gave her full disclosure and what it actually entailed, she seemed to light up with indignation. Then, when he explained to her the event that preceded their leaving the city, when they rescued their friend Mindy Johnson from the Foot, Gabby's eyes flared wide with vexation. _

_Leonardo had sensed Gabby's ire quite easily, too. "Gabriella, be mindful of your words!" he warned quickly._

_It was all she could do, though, to just sit there silently and not say something. It would have been completely out of character for her to do, and so her rebuttal had been fast, the energy behind each of her words precise and direct._

_With her eyes ablaze, she spouted, "**Despite** your history, **despite** how safe we are, I cannot condone the violent aspect of what you practice, even in self defense." As she sat in the lotus position, Gabby straightened resolutely as she continued, "I cannot believe you would wipe out an entire group of these people, putting to death even those who were injured and impotent to the battle. There are laws in this country, laws that protect anyone who is a citizen and even those who aren't, even the guilty!" Gabby then waved her arms around for emphasis, "But by taking a vigilante stance on these issues concerning your enemy, you've virtually opened Pandora's Box of trouble!" She shook her head, "No wonder you continue to have problems with them!" _

_She paused for a moment, watching her father-in-law's face darken, easily recognizing that he was not at all amused. She continued nevertheless. She was in full angry form and so Gabby railed on, ignoring her husband's silent and mental plea to quit talking, "If your father had not decided to seek revenge for his master's death, there wouldn't have even been a feud in the first place!" She chuckled almost mockingly, "And the fact that Saki was only avenging his own brother's death leaves me to wonder about Yoshi's **sense** of honor!" She continued her tirade, pointing a finger in the air for emphasis, and far too caught up in her debate to see Seth's widened eyes as he gestured for her to shut up! "Yes, Nagi may have beaten Tang Shen, but for Yoshi to kill him outright brought the entire clan against him. He should have brought Nagi before a tribunal, not play judge, jury, and **executioner**!" _

_Leonardo was deadly silent after Gabriella's tirade, his jaws working angrily as he bit back a retort. _

_Seth could only sit there and roll his eyes, while letting out a long, held breath. The way his wife seemed to venture where angels feared to, he wondered if he would ever see his daughter again. Most certainly, her challenging Leonardo was going to guarantee 'never'! _

_In any event, as Gabby finished, she saw her husband pale just a little. She knew her words had struck home with his father – and maybe more so than she had planned. And, as she watched Leo's reaction, she chaffed a bit, now, under his stern gaze. In that moment, she knew not only had she struck home, but she very well might have struck out, as well. _

As she sat in her chair in the comfort and safety of her home, reflecting back to Leo's wrath, Gabby remembered what happened afterwards and all too well. It was rather an epiphany, actually. She couldn't help but smile at her lunacy to challenge her father-in-law in the first place and the way that she had. She had definitely irritated the ninja master, insulted him even. Yet, despite all of that, she remembered how Leo had remained quiet, almost reflective, and even calm – although she could easily sense the raging inferno brewing inside of him. That was the scary part! Yet, he remained quiet nonetheless…and for a full thirty minutes, in fact.

_Throughout that time, Leo's eyes never wavered from his daughter-in-law. It seemed they pierced straight through her and Gabriella quickly began regretting her ill-timed words. The end results made her really wish she had kept her mouth shut, but – well – it was a done deal, so, she tried to remain steadfast where she sat, just as stubborn as her father would be. _

_The only difference was if Raphael had said something so disrespectful about his father or even Yoshi, Gabby was certain Leo would not have just stared back at him. She cringed, inwardly, now, realizing she very well might have bought the proverbial 'farm'._

As Gabriella thought back to that moment, she realized she had been lucky that day. Leo's punishment for her insolent comments was for her to do one hundred pushups, followed by fifty back flips. She absentmindedly rubbed at her arms, now, as she remembered how tired they were when she was only part ways through her discipline. Yes, her father-in-law was royally pissed, but she had to admire his self-control, nonetheless. He very well would have been justified in pitching her headlong over the cliff, way out along the back part of Mike's property. She wouldn't have blamed him, either.

Indeed, she had to agree with what Seth told her later; she had gotten off quite easy.

Things had improved considerably after that, though, and especially after Gabby apologized formally to Leonardo. He accepted her apology, but still warned her that her tendency to 'express' herself inappropriately would always follow with an appropriate rebuttal. She had promised to be mindful of her words, but of course, the idea of repeating the one hundred pushups and the fifty back flips was a good deterrent, too. There wasn't any way Gabby wanted to do them again. She was genuinely dizzy after the flips and had to sit for a spell to regain her equilibrium again – as well as her breath.

Nevertheless, she had never been so tired in her life and believed she had kept that thought under wraps, too, but, as expected, Leo had 'sensed' her exhaustion. In reply, from then on he implemented a regime of pushups, sit-ups, and other strength-building exercises, to build up her stamina.

Of course, Gabby honestly believed if she did get stronger, she would have to watch her tongue; otherwise, the next time Leo might double or even triple her punishment.

And Gabby clearly remembered the subtle grin edging her father-in-law's face, too, as if he had been fully aware of her sudden epiphany.

In any event, a lot of time had passed since then and she had finally found acceptance to her training. She was doing rather well, in fact.

Now, as she sat there and recalled her rough start, Gabby just wished she had been born into the family, rather than spending the first twenty-five years or so with someone as untrained as the professor was. She loved him dearly, but she realized that he had been ill equipped to raise her properly. Gabby knew that had she been born into the family, her early training would have helped curtail her temper before it gained a foothold. In short, she wouldn't have rebelled as vehemently as she had with Leo or the clan in general.

Shaking her head, Gabby realized she had become distracted again. There were still a few more pages for her to review and so she quickly looked out the window to see if Seth was still visiting his mother. She hoped he was because she still had a lot of studying to do.

Just as she did, however, her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. A cry of surprise filled her throat, now, as she jumped up from her chair, her papers flying wildly to the carpeted floor and scattering in every direction.

Her homework forgotten, Gabby ran out the front door of her home as tears of joy filled her eyes. She raced frantically up the concrete path towards the main house, now, and before too long, she had caught her daughter, Mindy, as the girl met her part way to jump into her mother's arms.

"MOM!" the girl squealed happily, wrapping her own arms around her mother's neck, kissing her all over.

"You're home!" Gabby cried in delight as she held onto Mindy for dear life, swinging her around in abandon, and kissing Mindy all over her face, too. "I've missed you so very much, so very much. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, mommy!" her daughter replied with equal enthusiasm.

As mother and daughter embraced and rejoiced, Leo, Seth, and Devon stood on the patio and watched the reunion. Mike came up behind them, followed by Don and Raphael. All of them had a smile on their faces as they watched mother and daughter reunite and then Leo remarked casually as he glanced at his son, "I take it, when I called you decided not to tell her that Mindy was coming today?"

"Nope," Seth replied smugly, "Gabs would have quit studying and I didn't want anything to interfere with it."

"That's my boy!" Leo exclaimed and patted his son's shoulder, "you're turning into a fine sensei, Seth!"

"I learned from the best, Father," Seth smiled back.

Devon concurred, "That he is, Seth," and went back to watching his sister and niece again.

The others behind them chuckled as they continued to watch the scene play out on the patio between Gabriella and Mindy.

Suddenly, Gabby stopped when she realized someone was watching her. She turned towards the main house and the patio area, as she held Mindy firm in her embrace. Tears streaked Gabby's face, now, but when she saw Devon, Seth, and Leonardo, as well as the other males in the family, observing her, she scowled just a bit. Then, as Rahab and Cassandra, with Riahna between them, step out to join them, Gabby realized her husband had known their daughter would be returning that very day. In fact, by the looks on their faces, everyone had. It was becoming obvious that Seth had deliberately kept the news of their daughter's immediate arrival from her.

"You knew?" she declared, slightly irritated.

Seth only smiled and then shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabby asked as she proceeded to walk over to where he and the others stood.

Mindy slipped out her arms and raced the short distance to her father, declaring as he picked her up, "We sure surprised Mom didn't we, Dad?" and laughed as she looked back at her mother.

Gabby quirked an eyebrow as she glanced at her daughter, who's telling smile said as much, "She was in on this?"

Leo remarked, "Actually, it was Mindy's idea not to tell you at all. She wanted to surprise you, but we left it up to Seth to decide."

"Really?" Gabby sidled up to her husband, now, and took his arm tenderly, giving him a curious expression, "And to what end did you expect to gain by being so reticent?"

"To keep you studying. I didn't want you to become distracted."

"Oh, I see…" Gabby said softly, "so, good news would distract me, would it?"

"Didn't' it?" Seth replied equally soft, knowingly.

"It did, for a moment," his wife admitted, "but, only for a moment."

"True."

The others began to ease back inside the house to give them privacy to talk, satisfied that Gabby wasn't going to fillet her husband for keeping Mindy's arrival a secret.

However, Gabby suddenly cleared her throat and stated, "Well, dear husband, unlike what you just did, I won't keep important news from you." She smiled broadly, now, as she caught not only Seth's attention, but everyone else's, too. As the others turned back towards her in curiosity, Gabby took a big breath and made her announcement.

"In a few short months, husband dear," she said coyly, looking deeply into Seth's eyes, "you will once again be – a - dad!"

At first, it didn't register with Seth. But then, as it sunk in and as his expression grew in realization, Gabby knew that from this moment on, her husband was going to have a much harder time concentrating with his roll as sensei. Seth smiled broadly, now. He quickly grabbed his wife in a one-armed hug as he held onto his daughter with the other. He kissed Gabby deeply and then spun them all around. He broke away from kissing his wife to yip for joy. Seth's face beamed happily as Mindy giggled from her father's exuberant twirling and exclamation.

Mike could only shake his head as he laughed, "Why is it she gets pregnant every time we have her in training! I just don't understand it."

Leo laughed as did everyone else, but as Raph slapped a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder, he remarked, "Well, just be glad it's Gabby getting preggers and not Rahab!"

Mike's eyes brightened, "And that would be bad new?" he turned towards Rahab, a huge alluring grin on his face.

Rahab scowled warningly, "Don't even think it, Romeo! And you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" She then stormed off, leaving the others laughing in her wake.

Just then, Don came up along side of his fiancé' and whispered into Cassie's ear.

Her eyes went suddenly wide. She then turned abruptly towards Don, giving him a menacing glare, "I'm too old!" and then Cassie huffed, her head thrown back in indignation, and quickly followed after Rahab to join up with her.

Mike laughed seeing his brother's crestfallen expression, watching as Cassie marched away, "Hey, dude, get used to it, the couch isn't so bad, ya know."

Leo and Raph chuckled at Don's disappointed expression but then Devon piped up, his hands on hip, "Hey, that's the beauty about being a bachelor; we don't need no stickin' couches!"


End file.
